GASP Theres Another Woman!
by MynameisInu
Summary: Behind Bella's back Edward hooks up with another vampire woman while he is away hunting. Will Edward come back to Bella or Turn his back on her and stay with the other woman.Only reading will tell. R&R! CHAPTER 18 RE WRITTEN AND EVEN BETTER!
1. Chapter 1: Alice

*Gasp* There Is another Woman!

Behind Bella's back, Edward hooks up with another women while he is away "hunting" who is this other women and why is Edward so attracted to her.  
_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

Chapter 1:

-Bella's P.O.V-  
"I'll see you in a few days Bella. You'll be safe here" Edward looked at me with coal black eyes. He was going on a three day hunting trip and I knew I would miss him "I love you" he said kissing my lips softly  
"Bye Edward. I love you too" I smiled sadly as I watched him walk away. This was his third hunting trip in the last few months where he would go out alone and come back different, some how. I felt like he was pulling away from me, like he was not telling me the whole truth. The whole family was standing in the room watching Edward leave. As he passed Alice she threw him a dirty look and he glared back at her. He smiled at everyone as he walked out the door. Everything was still for a second before Esme spoke "I think its time for Bella to get some sleep." Alice danced towards me pulling me along side her and up the stairs  
"Alice. Something is wrong" I started hoping she would know what I meant. After all, she was physic  
"And what is that, my dearest Bella" she smiled as warmly as she could but I could see that she knew what I wanted to talk about  
"It's about Edward" I spoke quietly as we entered mine and Edwards room. "I know you won't lie to me Alice. I know you have seen something about him. So please tell me." I spluttered out.  
"Bella…" she stalled "I can't tell you" she looked down at the golden carpet. As she turned to leave she muttered "I'm sorry" and she closed the door to my room.

-Alice's P.O.V-

My hand still on the door knob I couldn't get the look on Bella's face out of my head. I could hear her heart pounding angrily. I hated lying to her but if I told her what Edward was doing she would be so upset, and I would not be the cause of that. I could feel a vision trying to force its way through the barrier I had put up. "No, damn it" I growled at myself using every ounce of power I had to block the vision. Soon the twinge of pain, that blocking the vision had caused, subsided and I walked at a human pace to my room.

-Edwards P.O.V-

I knew that Alice knew what I was doing but I couldn't stay away from her. I love Bella I really do, but, she is better. A vampire maiden who in human years is two years older then myself and in vampire age she is older then me as well. I passed a cove of trees where we agreed to meet every time we left our families for each other. And that is when I smelled her. The tantalizing scent played at my nose, teasing me in the best of ways. I stopped and leaned on an old oak tree.  
"It seems like it has been forever, Edward"  
I turned around to see the women I wanted. "I can't rouse suspicion with my family and nor can you" I smiled at her. Her skin shone in the full moon light. The light freckles across her nose stood out  
"I've missed you Edward" she walked towards me slipping her arms around my neck. "Hiding this is getting so…tiring" Dylinn's black eyes twinkled as she looked at me  
"We must feed first" I pulled away from her "there is a town about 50 miles away where you can hunt" I turned to face her again "unless you want to try my way of life"  
Dylinn shuttered "Living off animals. I would never be satisfied with myself"  
I looked into her eyes "It's not so bad. Killing is so monstrous. Some of us don't want to be like this" I reached out and stroked her cheek "I have not killed a human in 50 years. I'm sorry but I can't start now" A look of disappointment crossed Dylinn's perfect face. I looked back at her sadly  
"So be it. I will go hunt and I will meet you back here" Dylinn pulled me close and kissed me quickly  
I watched her run in the opposite direction and then after a minute I ran off as well. I could smell a pack of bears and I decided it was good enough to eat for the night. 

-Bella's P.O.V-

I sighed and turned over again in bed. I missed him horribly. Soon I gave up and walked from my room to Alice's "Alice can I talk to you?" I knocked on the door. Before I could lower my hand she was at the door. She stood there looking stressed.  
"Now is not a good time Bella" she looked over her shoulder as Jasper walked up behind  
"Oh sorry" I looked down at my feet "Sorry for bugging you" I strained a smile at her before walking away. I felt so alone. Alice wouldn't talk to me and it seemed that the rest of the family was avoiding me. Fighting tears I dragged my feet to the white leather couch and sank into it. Turning to face the back I let a tear slide down my cheek onto the white leather followed by another and another and then, with no will to stop, the tears were falling freely.  
"Bella" a soothing voice called but not the voice I expected "Bella what's wrong?" Rosaline asked sitting on the edge of the couch lightly rubbing my back. I couldn't speak. All I wanted to do was cry.  
"Sit up" she commanded softly pulling me up "I won't pretend to know what's wrong. But I will try to help you" she smiled slightly when I wiped my tears away and hugged her "thank you Rose" I whispered "but right now I think I am going to take a drive around" I looked down at the clothes I was wearing "after I change" I muttered walking back up the stairs to my room, For a moment I stopped and looked at Edwards clothes. Stroking a silk shirt that I had gotten him last Christmas when everything was still good and perfect. I wiped another tear away, pulling out a pair of jeans and an old t shirt. As I laid them on the bed Alice walked in.  
"you can't go there Bella" she stood blocking the door way.  
"Where?" I asked pulling off my shirt and pulling the other one over my head.  
"You know exactly where I am talking about Bella, to see Jacob. You chose your path when you agreed to marry Edward." She was right and I knew it but I also knew that Jake might be able to get me through this in one piece…Like last time.  
"A lot as changed since then Alice"  
"Do you still want to be changed?" Alice took a step forward still blocking the door.  
"Of course I do" I pulled off my midnight black p.j. pants slipping on my jeans.  
"But just this once Alice, please, just let me go see him. If I can't have Edward then I need someone to tell me the truth" I said more bitterly then I meant but I could see it had worked. She stood there as I walked around her "I'm sorry Alice" I muttered running down the stairs for my coat and keys  
"Be safe Bella" Alice called to me from the top of the steps. I didn't turn to acknowledge her as I ran out the door.

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob

SO sorry that I could not post for such a long time…I have been grounded and school work is growing a small mound in the corner.

Chapter 2: Jacob

The roar of my truck scared me. I was only going to keep it until Edward changed me and then I'm going to give in and let him buy me a nice fast car. I made my way down the long driveway before hitting the street. Pushing my truck to its 60 mph max, I reached La Push limits in record time. I idled, debating whether I should do this or not. What if Jake wouldn't see me? Or the pack wouldn't let me see him. A sharp rap on the window made me scream.  
"What are you doing here Bella?" His voice rose over the roar of my truck. Jacob stood there next to my truck, hand on the window. I shut off the truck, stepped out and he stepped back. Anger was clear on his face.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked again more bitterly this time  
"I needed someone to talk to" I started but I was stopped but his hand  
"Don't you have a whole family of bloodsuckers to talk to?" He spat angrier by the minute.  
"It seems that they all know something and won't tell me. I just wanted someone to understand" Despite my jacket I shivered from the November cold  
"Fine, just go to the house. I will be there in a few" He looked tired and over worked.  
I nodded and climbed back in to my truck. I saw him transform into the great red-brown wolf from all my dreams and run into the forest. I started my truck again cranking up the heat and making my way up first beach to the Black's house. It seemed that it had been ages since I had been there. It felt as home to me as my home did.  
A light flicked on and Billy Black appeared at the door. "Bella is that you?" his kind voice called out to me  
"Yes Billy it's me" I walked around the back of my truck to face him  
"What brings you down here?" he asked hesitantly  
"I needed to talk to Jake" I said bluntly not knowing what else to say to him  
"Oh" he stalled "He is not in right now. But you can come in and wait" he moved his wheelchair back leaving room for me to pass through

"Thank you" I said walking past him into the tiny living room "I know everything has been hard the last few months I just hope Jake forgives me. He's my best friend" I muttered more to my self then to Billy.

Edwards POV

I returned to the camp before Dylinn. I sat in the tallest tree my leg hanging over the edge.  
"Edward" Her voice called looking up at me "what are you doing up there?" she asked when she saw the expression on my face

"Just thinking. Don't worry about it" I hopped down in front of her pulling her to my hard body. "Now all I am thinking about is you. For the next two days you're all mine" I gently kissed down her neck. Slipping my hands under her shirt I heard her thoughts making me chuckle.

"Don't laugh. You'll break the mood" she kissed my lips hungrily as if it had been years they had been apart, not weeks.

"Oh we wouldn't want that now huh?" I teased her breast with one hand slipping the other under the hem of her skirt to fondle between her legs.

"You are such a fucking tease" Dylinn moaned pushing me back against the tree. She knew she was stronger because of the fact that she fed off humans. Taking control she stripped my belt from my pants then pulled off my old jeans. She knew the effect she had on me and used it to her full advantage.

Bella's POV

Jake thundered through the small front door looking as angry as he did when I saw him on the road.

"Talk" he snapped at me

"Jake…she took a great risk coming down here, least you could do is be polite to her" Billy said to his son rolling to his room. "I will give you two a minute"

"I am sorry if you don't want me here" I started to get up but he stopped me.

"I'm sorry, Sam has me running doubles the last few weeks. I am just tired. I want you to stay."

"Thanks" I muttered sitting back on the beat up sofa "I just didn't know who to go. Alice knows something that is going on with Edward but she won't tell me about it"

"I don't know what to tell you…you know how I feel about _them_"

"I know that but at least you will talk to me…I didn't come here to talk about them I just came to talk like we used to"

Jake sighed and held the front door open for me "Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure" I nodded leaving my spot on the couch and going out to brave the growing rain. We had not been like this in a long time…not since Edwards return. "How have you been? Still going to school?" I laughed lightly at my parent like tone.

"Yea, Sam won't let me just drop out. He enjoys dragging my ass out of bed every morning." He was still tense but he was talking and that was a start.

"Good, you need to get through school"

"You didn't come here to talk about if I was in school or not…just tell me what's wrong Bella." Jake turned and stood in front of me.

"You know me too well Jake" I tried to smile but found it harder then a minute ago. "Edward has been strange lately, going out on long hunting trips alone and coming back…colder"

"What do you think is going on?" We had reached his shed for cover from the now drenching rain.

"I don't know…maybe I am just over reacting…" I looked around the shed and remembered the hours we had spent in here. "I miss this place; some of the best times we had were spent in here."

"Bella…" he started but my phone rang in my coat pocket.

"It's a text from Alice" I flipped my phone open to read the message. 'I have to tell Edward about your trip…' I could almost hear the hurt in her voice as I read this message.

"What is it?" I had forgotten that Jake was standing behind me.

"She is going to tell Edward that I came here." I was angry but I didn't know if I was mad at Alice for telling Edward or at myself for coming here in the first place.

"So? You are a human Bella; they can't keep you against your will till you are like them…" Jake turned to punch a wall but stopped for the safety of his shop.

"Your right but they are my family too and they are just doing what they think they need to do to keep me safe."

"Do _you_ think that you're not safe with me?" He walked away from me. I knew that he didn't want to be close if he lost his temper.

"I'm safe with you" I didn't look at him but at my phone which had started ringing again. "It's Edward" I just looked at the phone not knowing if I was going to answer it.

"Are you going to answer him?" he looked at me with a doubtful look.

I pushed the red button to end the ringing.

Edwards POV

I heard the phone click in my ear and I knew that she has chosen not to pick up the phone.

"Damn it. I have to leave." I rushed around picking up my clothes.

"You can't leave; we only had one night…"

"You don't understand what's going on" I pulled on my pants just to have Dylinn try and pull them off again.

"Because you have not told me what is going on" she kissed my neck playing at my lust. With much effort I pushed her away to finish dressing.

"She is with wolves…" I pulled my jacket on and looked back at Dylinn. "I'm sorry that I have to leave but I can't risk her life" Dylinn turned away from me and I knew that was all she was going to say.

I took off through the trees and headed back to Forks. As I ran I called again and after one ring I heard Bell's voicemail. "Damn it Bella…"

_**So it has been I very long time since I have even looked at this story and I know a lot of you wanted me to keep writing it…So I tried to do so…I hope you all like this chapter and I will try and get another one as soon as I can but I have school and Skills USA and my little sisters dad decided that my moms house was not the right place to raise her anymore…so I am dealing with a lot in my last few months of school.. I am trying! **_

_**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**_

_**!**_

! 


	3. Chapter 3: Sam

_**Some one asked me if this was a Bella/Edward. Truth is I don't know yet…it's one of those that I am just writing what comes from the top of my head. I think in the end Bella will either be with Jake or she will just disappear from Edwards life….You will have to wait until I write the rest of the story!!**_

Somewhere I knew that Edward was on his way to get me. I also knew that if I stayed then he could not find me. Jake handed me a soda and I had a momentary flashback of a couple years ago when we were doing the same thing. I took the soda popping the top and taking a large drink from it.

"Thanks Jake. You're sure that you will not get in to trouble for me being here?" I set the soda down and looked at him sitting on his bike, again a flashback of when we first fixed up the bikes.

"Nah Sam understands what I am going through. Plus I finished my rounds before I came back to the house." He took a drink from his own soda before looking at me again. "What are you going to do about him?"

I knew who he meant but I didn't say anything. I didn't know myself what I was going to do. "I don't know…" I muttered playing with the ring on my finger.

"You can stay here as long as you want to"

I smiled at him "Thanks Jake but I can't run from my problems." I stood up and he followed. "I should go. He'll be home by now" I looked out at the sheet of rain that was falling.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there. Stay here for tonight at least, you can leave in the morning" he pleaded that I stay. I nodded and that bright smile that I loved so much spread over his face. "I'm hungry" I pushed him back playfully and ran as fast as I could back to the small house. He beat me there with his non human speed and was standing there holding the door open for me.

"Let us see what we can find in the kitchen, milady" Jake joked with me easily as if no time had passed. For tonight I was just Bella and he was just Jake, both human, both friends, and both just enjoying each others company.

Edwards POV

Pacing through my room, I resisted the urge to throw something through the wall. Bella still had her phone off and I couldn't just go and get her because of the treaty. I could hear Alice's thought from her room. She was thinking that maybe it was wrong to call me home but again she knew the real reason that I was gone. I fell back on the floor to look at the ceiling.

"She will come back." Carlisle was standing at my door with his arms crossed. His usual happy face was creased with frown lines "She always does; only God above knows why anymore"

I looked at him with a cold glare "This is my business Carlisle. I will deal with it in my own way"

"If you hurt her Edward…"

"I Said I will deal with it" I stood and jumped from my window into the pouring rain.

Bella's POV

Jake had given me a blanket and pillow for the couch. First he offered his room but I would not let someone his size sleep on such a small couch.

"Are you sure you don't want the bed Bells?" Billy asked me once more before heading to bed himself.

"I am fine Billy. Thank you for letting me stay here" I smiled warmly at him as he rolled away leaving just me and Jake in the living room. "You should go to bed as well Jake. I will be fine out here and I will leave when you go to school in the morning."

"Fine just let me go see what the guys are talking about" he pointed outside. I could hear a very faint howl in the distance.

"Hurry back" I lay back on the couch and waited for him to return. Sleep didn't come easily so I decided to wait up for Jake. Two hours passed before Jake burst through the door, angrier then a spitting cobra. I slid off the couch to stand next to him. "What's wrong Jake?"

"Sam was tracking a female vampire through our land. She was headed here when we found her." He stopped and looked at me as if he couldn't find words for what needed to be said.

"What is it Jake?" I put my hand on his shoulder but he pulled away from me. "Don't be like Edward, Damn it! Do not shut me out!"

"I will never be like that bloodsucker…I would never…" he stopped and started to shake with anger.

"If you don't tell me…God help me I will never come back here" I stomped my foot raising my voice at him for the first time.

"If you want your answer…Ask him, don't make me be the one to hurt you"

_**-Insert cliffy here- So this is the end of this chapter! I hope you all like it. I am going to put more effort in to writing this story. I will write for review! So PLEASE review!! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Edward

Chapter 4: Edward

It was still raining outside when I walked out of Billy's house and up to the freeway. I didn't trust myself to drive so I figured I would walk back.

"BELLA! You can't walk back to their house; it's at least 20 miles." Jake drove next to me in his small car, his window rolled down and shouting at me over the rain.

"I don't care." I shouted back quickening my step but I knew I couldn't lose him. Slowly I could feel the cold soak into my skin and chill me to the bone. I just wanted to get as far away from everything that I was willing to bare this cold.

"Your being stupid Bella. At least take your truck if you are going back to him." Jake pulled in front of me blocking my way. "Take my car. You're gonna make yourself sick by walking out here."

"Tell me what you know Jake" my voice was blank, emotionless, and dead as I spoke just loud enough for him to hear me. The rain just seemed to pound harder and harder until it was a loud roar.

"I can't Bella…It has to be him that tells you." I knew it killed Jake not to tell me what he must, but he was right. I knew that Edward was keeping something from me and I had to find out what that was from him. He couldn't see the tears falling from my eyes but he knew they were there. In one swift stroke he pulled me into a hug and just let me fall deeper into my sorrow. "Take my car and come back anytime; night or day. I will be here for you" He released me and pushed me into the heated car.

"Thank you Jake" I shouted to him before rolling up the window and speeding away. I used the drive to center myself for what I needed to do but I could fight the darkness that seemed to hold me deep down.

Edwards POV

I had gone out looking for Bella in the pouring rain. Sitting on the boarder of the treaty line, I waited for any sign of Bella or that damned dog.

"I can't believe that she would come here" I muttered to myself leaning back on a tree. I could hear the thoughts of the wolves. They had tracked her in La Push. Dylinn had followed me here and then she has the guts to go after Bella. Worst of all, the dogs knew about me and Dylinn though Jake would not tell Bella. He would fear what would happen if she knew.

At last I saw Bella walking alone in the rain.

'Stupid' I thought getting ready to run to her. Then I saw the dog coming after her, pleading with her to take her truck. I hated that I couldn't hear her mind more then ever. Jake didn't know I was here so I just waited and listened. Bella's voice was low and I had never heard her sound so defeated. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I loved both of them, just in different ways. At least that is what I kept telling myself. He pulled her to his chest and I let out an audible growl. She was still mine.

"Take my car" I heard him say and she drove away. I jumped down standing on my side of the line.

"Mutt!" I shouted out to him. He turned slowly to face me. "She is still mine…keep your hands off!"

"You are just a cheating ass of a vampire who does not deserve a woman as great as Bella." Jake yelled back at me. I could see his body shaking in anger and I knew that I was pushing his wolf temper.

"Be careful there Jake you wouldn't want to face Bella after killing me"

"Once she finds out what you have done, she will be begging me to tare you apart!" he stood on the edge of his land threatening me

"Stay away from Bella" With that I turned and ran after the car speeding down the road.

Bella's POV

I pulled into the car port where my truck would usually sit. I just sat in the car for a minute thinking about what was going to happen next. When I stepped out I saw Edward leaning on his Volvo looking livid. I chose not to say a word to him as I passed him and walked into the house. He followed me without a sound as I ascended the steps to the bedrooms. Stopping a few doors short of his room, I knocked on Alice's door and entered after she responded. Alice stood at the door, looking at Edward and I knew that she was telling him something he didn't want to hear because his face grew angrier. When she closed the door on him she turned on me.

"I'm sorry Bella" she whispered staying at the door looking down. I just nodded for I didn't trust my voice not to betray me. "I had no other choice." She came to sit down on the bed next to me. "Please Bella, forgive me. I see something coming and it will be bigger then anything that you have faced before. You will need me in the end."

I looked at her with wondering eyes and she knew what I needed to know.

"I can't tell you yet Bella but you will find out soon. Please don't do anything rash" her eyes were black with hunger and also with a deep sadness that I couldn't understand. The door opened again, Carlisle and Esme walked in, shutting the door behind them.

"Whatever happens in the future; we will be there for you" Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, smiling warmly.

"Thank you" I muttered looking around at all of them. For the first time in weeks I felt that they were on my side and I could trust them. "Where are Emmett and Jasper?" I looked around missing the two younger Cullen men.

"They left to hunt shortly after you left." Esme sat down next to me, smiling softly. She leaned in close and whispered in my ear so quietly that I still had to stretch my ears to hear her. "In the end, we will be willing to make you one of us" I looked at her, shocked and amazed at what she was saying.

A third knock on Alice's door brought Edward into the room. He didn't look as angry as he did before but I could still see it. His eyes locked with mine but I didn't see my Edward anymore.

"We need to talk"

_**So this looks like a short chapter but I think it is really the longest one that I have written so far. I hope you all like it. This might be the last one I write for awhile because this was just a long weekend. Now I have to get back to school work and try my hardest to get the hell out of that hellhole I call a school. PLEASE REVIEW!!! **_


	5. Chapter 5:Esme

Chapter 5: Esme

I stood slowly from Alice's bed, looking at the three vampires who had helped me. Edward reached for my hand, I simply looked at him, keeping my hands tucked in my pockets. I was afraid that if I touched him that he would be able to make me forgive him. He dropped his hand and led the way to our room. Walking at my slow human pace the ten feet that made the difference between the two rooms seemed like miles. The door closed behind me and I headed for my closet to change from the wet clothes that I still wore. I didn't even know I was so cold till I was alone in the bathroom turning on the hot water for a shower. I undressed slowly looking over every inch of my body wondering what I had done wrong to make him angry. Stepping in the shower, I sat down and let the water run over my cold and tired body.

Edward's POV

She didn't way a word as she walked away from me to the bathroom. I heard the shower run and knew that she would need her time to sort herself out before I could talk to her. I lay on the bed that I had bought for Bella wondering what had led me to do this in the first place. My phone vibrated in my hand. Knowing who it was; I answered it angry once again.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" I hissed at Dylinn keeping my voice down so Bella didn't hear me.

"I thought that if she was out of the way that you and I could be together at last" she replied in a sweet loving tone.

"Without Bella, there is no US! I thought you understood that." There would be no leniency with her after going after Bella.

"I did but she is messing everything up!" her tone was angry but still seeking forgiveness from me.

I heard the shower water stop and I hissed at Dylinn again. "We will talk about this later!" I shut my phone and waited for Bella to exit the bathroom.

Bella's POV

I had washed my hair and body sitting on the floor of the shower. Suddenly my limbs felt heavy and sore. I reached up and shut the water off then sat for another 20 minutes in the shower with my head on my knees. I really had no will to stand up, my body just wouldn't move. When the bathroom door opened I didn't even have the strength to lift my head and see who it was.

"Carlisle" I heard Edward's voice call out for his father before his cold arms wrapped my cold body in a towel and carried me out of the shower and lay me on my bed "She is burning up" his hand touched my cheek and I leaned in to the cool temperature of it.

"She must have gotten something from walking outside in this God-forsaken rain." Carlisle opened my mouth and placed a thermometer under my tongue "Bella, Open your eyes, dear" I tried to do as he asked but every part of my body was very heavy.

"She was fine just a few minutes ago…how could it be this bad, so quickly?" Edward asked standing back a few feet from where I lay.

"Sometimes it comes like this…Fast and hard" he pulled out the thermometer from my mouth and swore "103.5. Get her dressed and down to my car. I have to get her to the hospital before this gets worse."

Edward ran to my closet pulling out my old pj's and a set of undergarments. "It will be ok Bella" he muttered to me as he swiftly pulled on my clothes. When he picked me up I clung to his shirt like there was no tomorrow. "I won't let you go…don't worry" after kissing my forehead he sat me in the back of Carlisle's car "I will be right behind you" Then he was gone.

_**This is a short chapter but I don't have time to write much more. I just wanted to get you an update! Bella is sick now…What will Edward do about Dylinn…Who knows…Even I don't at this point. I will try and have an update within a few days!! Thank you to all my fans and Reviews! I am going to try on working on some of my other stories now that I have gotten this one up and running again! **_


	6. Chapter 6:Screaming

_**I know I have been really lax on this story but I am trying to get back in to my grove again. This story was originally an idea that a friend of mine though up. She trusted me to write it…So here it is!!**_

Chapter 6: Screaming

Edward's POV

As soon as Carlisle's car was clear of the driveway, I took off into the forest. There was a voice in my head that was called for me and I needed to find her as well. About five miles west of the house I found Dylinn sitting by the river tossing rocks into the sky.

"What were you thinking!?" I grasped her arm tightly pulling her face close to mine.

"I already told you that. I want you for myself; I'm tired of being the _other _woman." She stood to kiss me but I pushed her away. "Odd, I never pegged you as the abusive type." She stood up to me again, my anger mirrored in her eyes.

"Don't fuck with me! You know that Bella is important to me and you tried to kill her. Do it again and I will lead the wolves to you." I spat in her face and turned to run. I was 300 yards away when she called to me

"What if she doesn't come out of this…What will you do then" the jewel of her voice stopped me in my tracks because I knew that she had a point. I turned to face in her direction.

"I'll die…just like before" with that I went back to the house.

Alice's POV

My visions were crazy. I saw Bella alive as a vampire but Edward was not there, and then I saw Edward with the other woman with Bella's body lying at Edward's feet, his lips covered in blood. I held my head and screamed as loud as I could manage. The pain that came with these visions threatened to kill me. Jasper was at my side doing his best to calm me but the pain I felt was affecting him as well.

"Alice, love you must calm down." He stroked my back as be pulled me in to his lap. "Tell me what you saw."

"I saw Edward and the other one…they had killed Bella." What I wouldn't give to cry at this very moment because that seemed like the only thing that would show how much I was hurting.

"We won't let that happen. We will change her if that future doesn't go away."

"But if we change her Edward will leave!" I curled up in the corner of the room rocking back and forth on my heels. "The visions won't stop. I am getting them from everyone! Bella, Edward, the other one, you, Carlisle, Esme…." I trailed off pulling at my hair begging the images to stop. 

"We will find a way to save them all." Jasper pulled me back into his lap using his all of his power to calm me down. Allowing him this time, I let my eyes drift shut, wishing for sleep. My bedroom door opened and I looked to see who it was. Esme was standing there, looking as bad as I felt. I stood to hug her. My mother didn't need this kind of worry from me.

"I am sorry for making you worry Esme"

Bella's POV

It had taken Carlisle only minutes to get to the hospital and get me a bed in the ER. Now I lay here alone with an IV in my arm pumping some unknown liquid into my body.

"Bella" Carlisle walked into my curtain followed by another doctor. I noticed that he had changed into his white coat. "How are you feeling?" I closed my eyes as his cold hands brushed across my cold forehead and cheeks. "She still has a temperature" he muttered to the other man.

"How are we going to treat her?" I heard the other man ask but I didn't have the will to open my eyes again.

"We are going to keep giving her fluids and wait until morning" Carlisle ushered the man out of the curtain. I felt his cold hand over mine. "I need you to tell me what happened tonight Bella" His voice was calm and slow. I knew he just wanted to help but I didn't want to talk to him or anyone. I turned my body away from him and fell back asleep.

_**Another chapter done! I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I will try harder!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Dylinn

Chapter 7: Dylinn

Edward's POV

I stopped at the house for just a moment to check if anyone had left for the hospital. When I was sure that everyone was still in the house I made for the ER. Carlisle was waiting for me at the doors.

"How is she?"

"Bella is stable but she is sleeping now." He informed me but also he blocked me from entering further.

"I would like to see her now" I tried to step past but he held me back with his strength. "You have no right to keep me from her."

"I have more of a right then you know. I would never do what you have done Edward. You have to be the one to fix this…" Carlisle hissed at me as he stepped aside.

I could hear Bella's soft snores from behind the curtain. Then suddenly…I wasn't so sure that I wanted to see her. What would I say? How would I tell her that I still loved her more than my own life?

Carlisle's thoughts were loud in my head. '_What you have done has not only hurt Bella…but your family as well.' _

"But I can't put out the fire that she starts in me. Dylinn will never compare to Bella…unless…" I trailed off listening to the steady sound of Bella's human heart.

'_You have to choose. Bella as a human or Dylinn as a vampire' _Then his voice was gone from my mind and I was alone again.

"Edward" Bella muttered deep in her sleep and I knew that I could not face her as long as I had a tie of any kind to Dylinn. Carlisle was right. If I wanted Bella, I would have to rid myself of the other woman.

"I love you Bella" I whispered and ran out of the hospital faster then the human eye could see.

Dylinn's POV

I had lured a male human away from a nearby town. He was handsome for his species that is why I chose him. He was a smart one as we sat in the woods talking about everything.

'_Why don't I just feed on him?' _I asked myself as I studied his facial structure. High cheek bones, strong chin, his lips were perfectly shaped and his eyes, I would die for, were a deeper green than the forest around us.

"Where do you come from?" He turned to me asking such a simple question that I could not answer easily. I was born 300 years ago in a world that a human would not understand.

"I was born out of the country. When my family died I moved here. There is not much to tell." To distract him from asking anymore questions I leaned forward and kissed his lips gently.

"You have the nicest lips" he whispered.

"Would you like to see more of them?" I smirked at him. I had done this hundreds of times before, this time was no different.

"Dylinn" Edwards voice called me. I growled in irritation.

"You are interrupting my meal, Edward" I spoke clearly and I saw the fear flash in the eyes of the man beneath me.

"We have to talk"

"Can't I eat first?" I turned and smirked at him "Would you like to join me?"

"You know I don't do that" He looked at the human and I know that he could hear the blood pumping through his heart. I watched his eyes glossy over as I shrugged and turned back to my meal.

"Your loss" I had hardly noticed the man struggling in my arms. I held him still and sunk my razor teeth in to his neck. I toned out his scream when I felt the sweet blood will my mouth. When I had gotten my fill I turned to Edward again and saw that his eyes were locked on the human withering in agony on the ground. "Come down and try some…it's quite good." He jumped to the ground, landing softly beside me.

"I shouldn't…he did nothing wrong"

Edward's POV

The look in the man's eyes killed me. He was in so much pain but the blood coming from the wounds in his neck were calling me.

"No, he didn't but he is in pain. Help him end it" her voice called me closer.

"No…I can't do this…I can't be with you anymore…" I could not take my eyes off the painful form on the forest floor.

"That is not true Edward, you need me" Dylinn grabbed my hand, pulling me down to kneel at her side. "Put him out of his misery"

My will was gone; my hunger was taking me over. I couldn't fight it any longer. Slowly I lifted the man up, holding his head in between my hands.

"Just do it Edward." Dylinn pushed me forward and I sunk my teeth into his neck and let the blood fill my body. Something snapped in me and I couldn't stop until I heard the human heart slow, and stop.

Alice's POV

I saw it all and I can't believe it… "How could he do this?" I whispered and every face in the living room turned to face me.

"What happened?" Jasper held my hand tightly

"Edward took the life of a human…

_**And that is where I end this chapter! I didn't quite know how to make him take a human life. Tell me how I did please!!! I will add more about Edward's new problems and about Bella in the next chapter. **_


	8. Chapter 8:Wanting to Start Over

_**Okay this is a revised chapter that I am reposting because I had my original beta look at it. She has internet now so I can now send her my work every time I am done with a chapter. **_

_**This is me putting off my homework…But it is another chapter for you!! Originally I was going to have each chapter named after one of the people but I am running out of names so I am just going to start giving chapter names that relate to the chapters. **_

Chapter 8: Wanting to start over. 

Edward's POV

I dropped the body from my hands and backed away slowly. Dylinn simply smiled at me as if she was extremely proud of herself. I looked down at the blood on my hands.

"Why did you do this to me?!" I whispered to her but her smile stayed in place. I fell to my knees holding my head. How could I have done this…that man did nothing wrong and I killed him. I felt her hand on my shoulder but I pulled away from her.

"I did nothing to you Edward. You chose to take his life; I simply gave you the opportunity to satisfy your thirst."

"I am a monster…Now his kids will never know their father…and his wife is alone."

"They will survive" Dylinn leaned down and kissed my neck lightly. I stood and ran a distance from her.

"NO!! You didn't see their faces in your mind as you drained the life from him! You will NEVER have to live with that for the rest of your life!" I shouted at her. There was so much running through my head at this point; I didn't know what to feel or what to think. "I am leaving! And if I see you again I will throw you to the wolves." Her hurt eyes stared back at me as I turned and ran away. With blood still on my hands I ran back the way I had come.

Alice's POV

"Did you see anything else?" Carlisle's voice asked the small silver cell phone in my hand.

"He decided a minute ago he was going back to the hospital to see Bella. Please let him see her."

"I will, I promise"

"Thank you Carlisle"

Edward's POV

I knew that Carlisle would try and stop me but I had to see Bella…Talk to her. I came to the doors and he stood there looking as disappointed as he was when I left him 10 years after I was born again. I thought he would stop me as I walked past him but he didn't. I could hear that Bella was still asleep but this time I sat next to her bed.

"Bella…I know I can never ask for your forgiveness" I stopped and hung my head down low. For the first time since I started seeing Dylinn I felt…ashamed of my actions. I had no right to be here asking for her love again. I reached up to touch her face to find my hands still coated in blood. "I love you and I know you don't believe that anymore but I came here…to tell you." I choked the words out to the sleeping girl. "I couldn't face you before, I wasn't strong enough." If I could cry I would be right now. I wanted her to know how sorry I was…that it was her I really wanted. How could I tell her…how could I make her trust me again. I laid my head on her hand and dry sobbed.

When I felt her hand move I sat up and looked into her scared eyes.

"Edward." She whispered pulling her hand away from me. "What have you done…?" I closed my eyes and looked away because I knew that she saw my eyes, the deep crimson betrayed my secrets.

"Bella…Please listen to me" I looked in to her eyes with my crimson ones.. "I have been seeing another vampire…" I whispered to her and I saw her eyes cover over with pain. I flinched away from what I had done to this perfect woman. I sreached up to touch her face. When she flinched away from my hand I let it drop to the bed. Her eyes showed the fear that my actions had caused. "I never wanted this to happen…"

"But it did Edward." Bella choked out but not looking at me. "You have messed everything up!"

"I want to fix this Bella. I need you to help me" I begged her quietly and with more desperation then she had ever heard.

"You didn't need me before…" she was looking at her hands as she fought back the tears in her eyes.

"I want to make it all better Bella but first you have to listen to me"

"I don't want to listen to you Edward. Just leave" she didn't yell at me, she didn't cry but her quiet words hurt me more then any pain I have ever had to endure. I nodded and walked away with a glance at Carlisle. His face was still and unreadable, his mind was blocked from me.

Bella's POV

He was there when I woke up and I thought that everything was alright again but when I looked into his eyes I saw the deep red that I had seen so many times in the vampires that he had fought so hard to save me from.

'I was co confused! How could my Edward do something like that?'

'I bet it was that woman who forced him in to it…'

'But he could have walked away. '

'But he didn't. Did he? I don't even know him anymore. '

I argued with myself. Back and forth, I weighed the good and the bad but I knew that I couldn't just allow him back. If he did this once what is stopping him from doing it again…?

At last I gave in to the tears I was holding back. I couldn't take it any longer. I felt a pair of strong, cold arms surround me and I looked up to see Alice sitting beside me

"What are you doing here?" I asked in-between sobs.

"We are here to calm you down. After all…we are family." With her words I sobbed harder. Without Edward I would never have had Alice in my life. I calmed my crying and looked up at Alice.

"Hush now Bella. You need to calm down and get better. You are still running a temperature." Carlisle was standing behind Esme along with the whole family, even Rose showed up. Each one of them smiled and wished me well as they left. Rose stopped and touched my hand gently.

"You belong with us Bella" and than she was gone leaving Alice and Carlisle with me.

"I have a favor to ask of you." I whispered to Alice. Looking at my hands again I spoke in a mutter. "I don't want you to look for me"

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice stood up and stared at me but I could not bring myself to look at her.

"I mean I am leaving Forks…this time for good" I had thought about this a lot for the last few weeks since Edward had become distant and I knew that without him I did not belong in this family.

"You can't Bella…what about Charlie and me? Your like my sister, you can't just leave."

"Like my sister, Alice. Without Edward I don't belong here." I turned away from her stare. I couldn't look at her when I knew that what I wanted was hurting her.

"You are doing this because of Edward!" Alice was outraged with what she was hearing. "Damn Bella I don't want you to leave and neither does anyone else."

"That is not important anymore. I just need a new life…I need to start over"

_**Sorry it took so long! I have my prom this weekend and I have to getting ready for that and I also have my homework piling up in my backpack because it is so close to the end of the year. But once school is out I am going to have so much more time to update all of my stories! I hope you all love this chapter as much as I loved writing it! I leaving thing just kinda flew from my fingertips without even thinking about it! REVIEW PLEASE!!! **_


	9. Chapter 9: Endless Goodbyes

_**Well I am now officially a graduated!! I worked really hard to get this far and I can hardly believe it is over now. So I will be tying to update a lot more in the near future but I am not sure how much I will be doing his summer! Have a great summer everyone! And remember sun screen is our friend! **_

Chapter 9: Endless Goodbyes.

**Bella's POV**

I was released from the hospital after just a few days. My fever had broken after Edward left that day, but Carlisle kept me there because I refused to do anything but lay in my bed He said that I was suffering from depression, when it would not get better he signed me out. For the next two days I didn't talk to anyone or eat anything after I gotten out of the hospital. I packed my bags and walked down the stairs slowly, avoiding the eyes of the Cullen's. I couldn't call them family anymore; they were part of my past. I didn't look at anyone as I walked out of the Cullen's house and put my last suitcase in my truck. I knew that Edward was not coming back and I would not stay to let him hurt me again. Alice had fought with my choice to leave and so did everyone else…everyone but Edward. He had not been seen since the hospital and his future was blocked from Alice's vision.

"You are welcome back whenever you feel like it" Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and smiled kindly at me. I couldn't bring myself to smile back at him because I knew I was not coming back. After I said goodbye to my dad I was going to be gone for good. I would not let them see me cry over this that would only make it harder.

"Bella…Please don't go. Edward…" Alice started,

"I will not sit around and wait for him anymore Alice . He really hurt me and I can't forgive him for that" my voice was dead, I had no feeling left but numbness.

"I will be watching out for you, always" I nodded at her and took one last look at the house that had become my home. I got in my truck without a backwards glance and drove away with tears in my eyes.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't know if I could muster the courage to go back to my home, or if I would even be welcome back. I took refuge in a mountain cave far enough from any town that my mind was clear and quiet for the first time in my second life. The look in Bella's eyes when she found the truth about me was one that I would never forget for as long as I would live. I had not heard from, or seen Dylinn since that night and I could care less if I ever did again. She did this to me, she is the one that….No. What happened was my fault, and Dylinn was simply the one that brought it out inside of me, showed me the monster that I had tried so hard to conceal. I could have walked away from her and lived the rest of my life, in a world all my own with Bella. My phone rang in my pocket.

"She's gone Edward." Esme's voice told me from the other side.

"What can I do about it? I am the one that hurt her…I am the last one she will ever want to see"

"If you don't believe, then there is nothing you can do to keep her from leaving" the line went dead and I was left to think about Esme's words. She hates me. She will go to live with her mother, find a nice guy, settle down and have a nice family with kids.

"I won't stop her from leaving" I spoke to the darkness and hopelessness truly set in.

**Bella's POV**

I said a quick goodbye to my father before I got back in my truck, then, as I drove away I heard my father yell.

"Before you leave you should at least say goodbye to Jake…" he smiled sadly and watched me drive away. I was five miles from Forks city limits when I took a sharp U-turn and headed to La Push. My truck rumbled up the driveway to the Black's house and I sat idling for a moment and thought about how this might be the last time I drive up _this_ beach to see _my _Jacob.

Jake's huge form came bounding towards me and I couldn't stop the tears that fell in this moment. I turned the ignition off and sat in my truck until he opened the door and pulled me into his arms.

"You know?" he whispered to me and I nodded against his bare chest. "What are you going to do now?" he pulled me away and looked into my eyes. I didn't have to tell him I was leaving because my look said it all.

"Oh…" he took a step back and his body began to shake. "You are leaving because of HIM?" Jake shouted the last word which made he tremble in fear.  
"I can't stay here anymore Jake, It's just too hard. I need to start over with a new life away from this place, and away from him, and I am sorry if that means I have to leave you as well"

Jake didn't answer me and I could see that he was not going to, "Please don't be like this Jake. Don't make it harder than it has to be." I begged him as more tears fell from my eyes. With one last look he transformed, leaving shreds of his clothing behind, and ran into the forest. I stood in the clearing and waited for him to come back, but, when I heard a howl from deep inside of the forest I knew that I had lost him again.

The highway seemed endless as I drove into the sunset. The tears had stopped but the pain behind them had not. I didn't know where I was going but I knew it was going to be sunny and warm, the two things that I had missed so much while I was living in Forks.

**I am going to be re-uploading this whole story because I now have my beta and she has looked thought them all and OKAYED them!! I will be doing this either tonight or tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10: It Only Hurts When I Breathe

**At the request of my Beta I am sitting down tonight and typing this chapter up. I should be at the Harry Potter movie but thanks to a mix up in my free tickets I can't see it till tomorrow night. I am mad at myself as well as those stupid movie theater people. Well live and learn, cook and burn. I hope you all like this chapter! Happy readings. I got this title from a Shania Twain song which I don't own either. I know that I have not been saying my disclaimers but I will start doing that more. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT PEOPLE!!!! **

**Chapter 10: It only hurts when I breathe**

**Bella's POV**

I had not stopped for at least 400 miles. I made it out of Washington before the sun rose the next morning. The heat of The Dalles, Oregon welcomed me. The ground was bare and brown, just like I remembered Phoenix to be from years ago. The thought to keep driving passed through my mind, but when my eyes started to drift shut I knew that I had to stop for the day. I pulled off the highway into the busy city and started scanning for the nearest hotel. There was a Motel 6 just off the freeway that looked promising. I pulled up in the back of the parking lot and shut off my loud engine. Pulling out my wallet, an empty money flap stared me in the face.

"DAMN IT" I threw the black leather wallet onto the floor and hit my head on the steering wheel in front of me. Just as desperation fell upon me, I looked at the small plastic form of a black credit card. I picked it up and fingered it for a moment. It was just one night and maybe food for a few days. I pulled my things from the truck and checked myself into the Motel using said card.

"Room 23" He led me to my room and unlocked it. He waited a moment until I was in the room.

"Thank you sir" he watched me set my things on the bed and I turned to ask "Where is the nearest supermarket?"

"Just down the road and hang a right." He gave me simple directions that even I was sure to mess up.

"Thanks" He stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. The room had a homey feel to it. The bed spread was an odd, almost ugly, mesh of colors from mustard yellow to puke green that was not at all welcoming. A small desk and large wall mirror stood behind me, next to that was a shelf where a T.V. sat. As much as I needed this to feel like home, I wanted nothing but my own bed.

"No!" I yelled at myself. That was not my bed anymore, not my home. My home now was with my mother until I could find a job and get my own place.

"I should call mom" I took my phone out and the first thing I saw was a picture of Edward and I kissing. This had been taken months ago when things were still normal and good. Time seemed to slow my fall. The phone fell to the floor and my knees followed. Face up, the picture taunted me, our eyes were closed but anyone could see that true happiness and love were behind that kiss…happiness that was gone, wasted along with a very lost love. For the first time in my life I felt truly hopeless, useless to myself, to the world. My tears wouldn't fall this time but that didn't stop me from dry sobbing on the floor. Every breath came and went in pain, every heartbeat widened the crack in my chest, and every dream I ever had for us seemed to die in that moment.

How long I was on that floor I didn't know, but when I got up, I kicked my phone and all the pictures it held under the bed and left the room.

**Edwards POV **

It seemed forever I sat in this cave. I thought without the chaotic mix of voices and thoughts from the people around me that so often filled my entire mind, I thought freely for the first time in years. What I did…killing that man, it felt natural and good, but killing was against all of the things my family worked so hard towards. Now that Bella was gone, what did I have to live for, I lost my family, the love of my life and all that remained was one vampire that wanted to lead me down the wrong road. What if I chose to follow her? What else did I have to lose?

I flipped my phone open and what I saw broke my heart. A picture of Bella and me together in our meadow, the sun was shining down on the two of us as we kissed a kiss that all other kisses would pale to in comparison. It was a kiss of pure love and true happiness. It is said that a picture is worth a thousand words but this one was worth so many millions more. This was the girl that I love, and I lost her. Pain washed over me again and I just wanted to wash it away. Pressing the 5 speed dial and hitting send I heard the voice of the one person I shouldn't be talking to.

"I knew that you would run back to me." Dylinn purred into the phone and I knew that she still had the same effect on me.

"I am not running to anyone, just away from myself. You are going to help me do that." My voice was dull and forced but I figured that she would not care as long as I was with her.

"I can help with that. Meet me at sundown in the usual place. I'll be waiting..." her soft voice went straight to my groin. I closed my phone without another word. I didn't know who I was anymore. I was no longer Bella's Edward, I was lost in a world of monsters and demons, and I was nothing but one of them.

I walked at a slow pace towards the bank of trees where Dylinn was waiting for me. It hurt too much to feel, to think about Bella and my family. It hurt too much to allow the truth to settle in, so I let my body and pure instincts take over, as long as I was falling into hell...

"Are you going to speed it up or will I have to start without you?" her sensual female voice called me in for one thing only. "You look like you could use a good fucking" Dylinn was on me the moment I passed into the trees. Her perfect hands stroked my chest and arms, her cold lips were pressed against my neck. With a sudden movement I pushed her small frame against the tree with such force the tree began to buckle under the stress.

"We are going to do this my way and you will obey me without question." I tightened my grasp on her arms to make my point.

"I gotta say that I like this side of you" she didn't fight me as I pushed her to the ground, hovering over her.

"I don't care" I growled at her before tearing at her clothing.

The sun was rising behind the clouds and I was pacing in the grass barefoot. I swore to myself that I was not going to think of Bella anymore, but even this simple act took me back to her, took me back to happier times. It had stormed like crazy one night, so the next day I took Bella to our special place and ran around with her barefoot in the wet grass. The feeling was of pure perfection and absolute love as I chased her playfully around the meadow...

"DAMN IT!!!" I punched a nearby tree out of my suppressed anger, shattering a whole through the center of it.

"Tell me what's wrong, Edward." Dylinn wrapped her arms around my middle and stroked my stomach.

"Nothing you can fix. I think I need to hunt"

"So do I. We will meet back here in an hour or so." She offered but I had other plans in mind.

"No. I will be going with you." I showed no feeling with this thought. I wanted anything but what others wanted of me.

"Are you sure you are up to that? Last time it nearly destroyed you" her words were true but I didn't want to hear them, I deserved to hurt.

"It is none of your concern if I choose to change how I feed." I pulled my shirt from a nearby tree and walked off towards town. I had made up my mind and there was no changing it now.

**Alice's POV **

No one had left the house in days, not since Bella left. Edward had really messed things up this time and there was an uncomfortable feeling about the house. Every one of us knew that we would never be the same family that we once were.

"Alice, could you get the mail? You know how much that poor man hates driving all the way up to the door."

'Sure" I was not my usual self. I didn't know how to be happy at a time like this. Our family was broken in a way that it had never been before. The broken bonds would never be healed again. Esme was not smiling anymore; even Rose and Emmett had canceled their next wedding, Jasper was so tense that he lost his careful watch over the rest of the family, and my visions were fuzzy for trying to stay away from seeing Bella.

At a human speed, I used the walk to think about my most recent vision. It was by far the strangest thing I had ever seen, and so much clearer than the others; I saw a lot of snow and the entire Cullen family outside playing. Smiling and happy as if nothing had ever come between us, then the woman holding on to Edward turned and was not Bella but another young female with a faint heartbeat as if only half vampire.

That is where the vision ends, leaving me even more confused than before. I hadn't told anyone but Jasper about this and even he didn't know what to make of it. There was no such thing as a half vampire. Male vampires couldn't father children like human men.

I had reached the end of the driveway where the postman waited with a small stack of envelopes in hand.

"Thank you" I gave him a small smile and walked away. The top bill was from the credit cards that we all shared. Normally we got our bills over the internet. I ripped it open and saw that the credit card company was concerned because one of our cards was used outside our usual area.

" The Dalles?" I thought for a moment and then it hit me. "Bella" Running back to the house, I made a beeline for Carlisle 's office. "I found Bella."

"I thought she said that she didn't want to be found." He looked up at me from his book.

"She was not thinking straight! I have to go get her"

"No, Alice. She made her wishes clear to all of us. I want to go after her as much as you do but we just can't."

"She is still somehow the key to our future. I saw a girl in one of my visions that had a heartbeat but was still a vampire. Tell me how that would be possible. She was the spitting image of Bella and Edward."

"When did you see this?" sitting up in his chair, Carlisle suddenly was intrigued by what I was saying.

"I don't know…eight or nine hours ago." I paced around the study. "I know that Bella is the key to this. I had this vision so that we would get her and bring her back, kicking and screaming if necessary!"

"Alright, but just give her one more day to be alone. She has been through so much, just give her time"

"Just one day though"

**And that is where this chapter will end. I tried to get at least a page for each person. I am proud of this chapter and I hope you all will be too! I am going to try to write more. I have been under a lot of stress lately and this is one of those things I sit down in the middle of the night to do. Please review!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Say a prayer for the lost

**I love getting reviews that just push me in to writing at the very moment. I love the new ideas that just popped into my head with just a few easy questions. Now trying to make another great chapter that you will all love I will start writing now!! **

**I SO DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT or anything but my plot. **

**Chapter 11: Say a prayer for the lost.  
**

**Edwards POV**

The city was quiet as night fell. Few people roamed the streets but Dylinn knew where we were going.

"I will be going alone from here" I turned a corner leaving her stunned on the sidewalk. I knew what I was looking for in prey and I didn't want her with me when I found it.

"You don't know what you are doing. This is a different time to hunt humans in..."

I turned on her quickly holding her throat in my hand. "You forget that this is not the first time that I have hunted humans. Do not question what I am doing" I spit at her before walking away again.

While Dylinn was okay with a common street walker I looked higher for my standards in prey. Before when I hunted humans I chose to go after those humans that had deserved to die in the first place. Now I was covering up a different kind of hurt, one that would not be satisfied with a murderous scoundrel, but as one. Changing streets again I headed towards the best night club in the city. I could charm my way in to the club on the arm of some beautiful woman. "First I should change my clothes." I muttered to myself and ran into a nearby suit store. In 30 seconds I was in and out with a Dior Suit that fit me like a glove. I checked my hair in the glass and stalked cockily to the waiting line at the club entrance. There were many women waiting and each one of them eyed me as I walked up. One brunette towards the front of the line stepped closer and I gave her a fiery look.

"What is a beautiful lady like you doing in a place like this without a date?"

"Looking for a great guy like you to take my breath away" She was already breathless as she spoke lightly.

"Than let me lead you milady" I offered my arm and the bouncer let us through. It was still early in the night so the club was calm and the music quiet. "Would you like a drink?" I offered her leading her to a table in the far corner near the door. The less people who saw us, the better it would be. I didn't like her in the least bit, her smell was that of cheep soap and bad perfume but she was following me like a sick puppy and I was going to be the one that cured her.

"I would love one. Just surprise me. " She added when I opened my mouth to ask what she wanted. Leaving her at the table, I disappeared into the crowd leaving her alone. "Two of the house special, please" the female bartender stumbled as she looked at me and dropped a glass she was holding.

"R-right away sir" I smirked and I knew this was going to be easier then I remembered it to be. Before I had to wait for someone to be doing something bad before I could feed, now I could just feed anytime.

Shaking my head I hated the thought of doing this for a living, living off humans. I wouldn't be able to stay in one spot, make a living and or even friends like I have done in forks.

My thoughts were stopped when the bartender pushed the drinks at me. I paid and walked back to the table where the woman was waiting for me.

"Here is your drink dear lady." I took a small sip just for look and she took one of her own. "Now, tell me about your self "My name is Amy and I am really only out tonight because I was just dumped a few days ago."

"Well whoever he was, it was his own loss. You are a beautiful woman." At this she blushed and the only thing I thought of was the sweet color that Bella's cheeks turned when I touched her gently.

Amy wouldn't look at me directly because every time she did I could hear her breath stop and her heart thunder. "Thank you so much. I have told you a little about me, now what about you?"

"I'm Edward and I am here tonight looking for a lovely woman to take home for the night" I purred into her ear. "So tell me, will you be the one that comes with me" my fingers came to trace down her exposed back and I felt her melt under my fingertips.

"Anything for you" she gasped out in sweet bliss. "But let's dance first"

I pulled her out to the now crowded dance floor and turned her around before dipping her low. The music beat was fast but steady, perfect for seduction. Her back was against my chest and I let my hands roam up and down her body, touching in just the right way to make her crazy. I skimmed my nose from the base of her neck to just behind her ear. The pumping blood made my eyes black with hunger and eager for this meal.

"Ready to go?" I whispered into her ear pulling her away from the dance floor towards our table.

"So ready." She drank in my scent, my sight and mysteriousness of my actions. Grabbing her coat and mine, we made our way out of the door without a person noticing our absence.

"How far do you live, Edward?" Amy asked me after I had dragged her nearly half a mile away and in to the dark part of the city.

"We are almost there, I promise" I touched her cheek softly and she smiled back at me. When I was sure that we had not been followed I turned to my prey and smiled wickedly "This is where we stop" she looked at me confused for a moment. I raised my hand to her neck and pressed down on the pressure points there, she collapsed into my arms. I swung her lifeless body onto my back and ran out of the city and back towards the Olympic National Park. Halfway though the park I stopped and laid Amy's body down. If I was going to do this it was now or never. Slowly I brought her neck to my lips and bit in. It happened instantly, I hungered for more, I wanted every last drop of this human's blood. I didn't stop until I was sure that she was dry. I was alone for a moment and in that moment I let out everything I was holding in, pain, sorrow, sadness, anger and hate. I curled up in a ball and dry sobbed. After a few minutes I knew I had to burry the body of this young woman who would be reported missing and never be found. I dug the hole deep and placed her gently in it before recovering it. I said a quiet prayer for her soul and left.

**Bella's POV**

I had a nice stock of food for the rest of my trip. I had used the card carefully so that my spending would not be noticed by the Cullen's. I made it back to my room and stocked all of my things neatly in the closet and the shelves. I leaned over my bed to snatch a pillow and kicked my phone against the leg of the bed. Sighing heavily I got on my hands and knees to pick it up. This time I clicked the menu button before I could really look at the wallpaper. The first thing I did was change the setting to one of the pretty preset wallpapers the phone comes with. I noticed that I had missed calls and texts from a few different numbers. One I recognized was my mothers and the other was Alice. I read the text from my mom:

Bella, 

Alice called me and told me everything.

Please contact me as soon as you get this!

Alice and my mother had met when she came to see me last year and they were instant friends, almost as close as Mom and I were. Next, the text from Alice:

I know you don't want us in your 

life anymore but this is important. 

I am going to come after you at midnight 

Tomorrow and I will not stop until I pull you back here. 

With love

Alice.

I had until midnight to get as far away from this town as possible. I knew how Alice was when she was looking for someone. She was no tracker but she would not give up until I was back in Forks. I told her not to look for me…is that too much to ask? I had to keep my emotions in check; I couldn't afford to lose it now. I dialed my mom's number and listened to the phone ring.

"Bella?" I heard my mom's voice and suddenly I wanted to cry but I held it back.

"Yeah, it's me"

"Alice told me what happened with Edward. Baby I am so sorry this happened to you." She cooed at me like I was a small child with a skinned knee when in truth, this hurt so much more.

"Yeah I know mom. Listen I just need to know if it's alright to stay with you for a while." I didn't feel like talking to anyone, even my mother; I wanted to be alone for a while.

"Why would if not be, Honey?"

"Thanks mom. I will be home in a few days. I am driving there"

"Driving to Florida? Honey that is kind of far for you to be driving alone"

"I will make it mom. I need to get some sleep now"

"I love you Bella"

"Bye mom" I ended the call. Dragging my feet to the shower, I turned the water on too hot and scrubbed my skin too hard. The pain didn't hit me until I was lying on the spring mattress huddled up with a soft pillow trying to will myself to sleep and not dream of my Edward who was lost to me.

The time didn't pass quickly the next morning. It took me forever to get all of my things back to the truck and even longer for me to leave the town. Sleep had not been my friend last night. Edward was in my dreams and when he was not I was searching for him in the darkness, just like before. I was on the freeway again when my phone rang from my jacket. It was still early enough in the morning that not many cars were on the road, so I risked it. Reaching over, I grabbed my phone and saw I had a text from Alice.

I wish you would just make 

this easy and come back to Forks. 

but I will do it your way if that is how 

You want to play. 

Without a response I threw my phone back on the seat and kept driving.

**Alice's POV**

I sent Bella one last text letting her know I was still coming after her. Carlisle didn't want me going but I knew I had to do this, for me, for this family and for that half vampire child I saw.  
"Jasper, are you ready to go?" I packed up my bag and tossed it in my car.

"Yeah I am but I am still not sure that we should be doing this. You know that Carlisle is against it."

"I am not doing this for just me Jazz. I am doing it so that Esme will smile again, so that we can all be a family like we were before." I defended my actions with all of my heart because I knew I was doing the right thing,

"If you really want this Alice, I will be right behind you the whole way." He slipped into the passenger seat of the car and I jumped into the driver's seat.

"I love you Jazz" I smiled happily for the first time in days.

"As I love you" he leaned over and caught my lips in a passionate kiss. "Let's go get her!" he smiled at me when we took off. The quiet roar of my 911 turbo engine was music to my ears as we sped out of the driveway.

"The next thing she was planning to do was mix up her route so we couldn't find her." I recited my latest vision and Jasper pulled out a map of Oregon.

"The Dalles are here" he pointed "there are only so many roads that lead to Florida. She could have taken I-90 or I-80" He looked up at me waiting for the answer.

"She of course took the long way."

"So I-90 it is"

From The Dalles we got on Bella's trail quickly. Her truck would only go so fast before a sports car could catch it. It had only taken an hour to get to The Dalles and soon after we were coming up on a rusted red pickup truck.

"I think we got her" Jasper pointed ahead a few miles and I nodded

"Yeah but I am going to hang back a while so that she doesn't see us."

"Good plan."

"I'm just full of them, huh?" I joked with him lightly

Nine hours had passed of following Bella at a distance and her future had not changed a bit.

"Can we go get her now?" I whined edging the gas petal downward.

"It was your plan to hold back, now you want to just jump on her" he spoke a strong level of sense into the car.

"I know it was my plan but I don't want to keep following her. I want to get her back home and than start on part two of my plan."

"Which is what exactly?" he raised an eyebrow at me

"I am going to find Edward" I didn't look at him as I spoke because I know he was thinking I was crazy.

"You don't even know where to start on that one"

"He is with that woman again and if I keep tracking her I can…"

"Even if you find him, what makes you think that he will come back? What makes you think that Bella will take him back?"

"Because I saw that girl, she is a part of them and I need them both to figure it out" I could feel my temper rising, though Jasper's questions were valid, I fought for answers to his questions, while fighting for my reasoning.

"This girl could be nothing but a passing thought in someone's future. You don't even know who she is"

"I will. I will find Edward and Bella. They were meant for each other, I know it."

"We will see" he placed his hand over mine and sighed lightly. "Look, she is pulling off the freeway. Now is our chance." We followed Bella to the city of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The sun was about to set meaning Jasper and I could talk to Bella in the open. She pulled into a small hotel car garage. We parked on the other side to avoid being seen until the right time.

"She is going to leave her things, go inside get her room and then come back to get her bags." I saw perfectly what was going to happen. "We will appear to her when she comes back for her things."

I watched Bella walk across the parking lot and into the elevator. "Now..." We walked over to the truck and perched ourselves atop it and waited. It wasn't 20 minutes when Bella came walking back towards us.

"I recall telling you I didn't want you here" She didn't look at me or Jasper as she walked by to get her luggage from the front seat.

"Bella, remember when we told you there was something big coming and you would need us when it came around?" I hopped down to stand in front of her.

"Yeah, what about it?" she spat at me.

"I know what it is now but I need you to come back to Forks with us." I pleaded with her but her facial expression never changed.

"For what? So that Edward can walk all over me again? So you can watch me die slowly as he does it" she didn't yell or scream but I knew she was hurting. When I turned away Jasper chimed in.

"Bella, I know you are hurting. Believe me I feel it too, every ounce of pain you feel in your heart I feel in mine as well."  
Bella paused and turned away from us. "I am tired of being strong, I am tried of crying and most of all I am tired of missing him all of the time" The tears started now but as I reached to hold her, Bella pulled away from us. "Just leave me alone. I don't need your help. I don't want to hurt anymore"

I opened my mouth to speak but Jasper stopped me. "She is in pain greater than you or I have ever known. Give her this time to be alone" With that I watched her walk away with the salty smell of her tears following behind her.

**This chapter was going to have a different ending but I think this is a good as any. To answer one question I was asked, NO Bella is not pregnant. That you will just have to wait for! I am proud of myself, not only is this the longest chapter I have written but it is also done just a few days after the last one was. Happy summer everyone!!**


	12. Chapter 12:Two Halves of a Whole Heart

**I need some help from everyone who reads this story. I wouldn't normally do this but I am at a dead end for this part of the story. I need to do something with Jake. I want him in the story and I can't just have him go away and stay that way. I just need a really great way to put him in the story that would make sense to the story. So if there is anything you have thought of in the last 11 chapter of this Fan Fic regarding what is going on with Jacob. Please feel free to either Review it to me or if you want it to be more of a surprise to others you can send it to me in a PM. Thank you for your help. I will now write another chapter for all you readers to enjoy! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT just the plot bunnies floating about *points at plot bunnies* **

**Chapter 12: Two Halves of a Whole Heart.**

**Alice's POV **

Jasper and I got a room just a few down from Bella's. I was not going to leave without her and she was adamant on not leaving with us.

"What are we going to do, Jazz? I need her to come back" I held my head in my hands trying to think of how to get Bella to come back. Nothing was coming to mind.

"It has only been a few days since she left. Taking her back now would be like pouring salt water into an open wound."

"The only one that could bring her back would be Edward…"

"We are not going to open that can of worms yet Alice. You still have to find him" When Jasper said that I shot up with a great idea  
"Jasper, you and Edward are close…right" I was sure that he could feel that there was an evil plan behind these words.

"…Kind of. Why do you ask?" he eyed me cautiously but played along.

"I want you to look for him" I kneeled in front of him, holding his hands. "Please Jasper; he will listen to you better than me"

"We don't even know where he is." [He tried to stop me from making him do chase after our brother but he knew there was no betting against me.

"The last time he hunted, he was in Olympia."

"How do you know that's the last time he hunted?"

I looked down at my knees and spoke slowly "Her name was Amy…" that's all I needed to say. I heard Jasper sigh and stand up pulling me with him.

"I will go after him only if you bring Bella. This will be useless without her there as well"

"I will get her. Don't worry." I lay against his chest for a moment, we were both still and it felt great to just be calm for a time. Words were not needed, he could feel my love and I could feel a pleasant, peaceful wave wash over me and I felt safe again.

"Just promise me that you will not give in as Edward has."

"I will never give in, I promise. He chose this life for himself and I will not...ever" He held me closer to his chest before releasing me. "I will have to leave tonight if I want to track him down in time. If Edward is hunting humans now, he knows that he can't stay in one place too long." In a moment Jasper turned from my lover to a soldier with a duty. "Can you see his future?"

I closed my eyes and thought of only Edward and I saw something.

"He is going to be in southern Oregon in the next two days. That is the best chance we have to find him. Remember that he will be able to hear your mind long before he will ever see you."

"I know Alice" I watched as he sat on the arm of the couch "I will have to leave as soon as it is dark. I have to be there to track him before he gets there"

"You will do great." I kissed him with all the passion I could muster in my body "I love you. You come back to me now"

"I will always come back to you, no matter what. We will be together forever" he kissed me again than muttered "I love you so much" There we stood holding each other, as if the world itself was going to end if we let go.

**Bella's POV **

I couldn't believe that they had followed me here of all places. I asked Alice not to look for me. When I saw them sitting on my truck the first thing I felt was joy then the usual sadness and anger fell over me. Seeing them just brought Edward back to me. Even thinking of him now, was slowly killing me. Somehow I knew that she wouldn't give up on me that easily. I would have to face my fears sooner or later.

"Just not tonight" I muttered to the growing darkness. I stalked to the bathroom taking another shower that was too hot for my own good, curled up with one of the too soft pillows and cried myself into a dream filled sleep.

The next morning the sun woke me as soon as it rose. Groaning I rolled over and tried to fall back asleep but it escaped me. The hotel had a pool and since I couldn't sleep it felt a good time to take a swim. I rolled out of bed and pulled on a tight shirt and a pair of shorts and started making my way downstairs I stepped into the elevator and saw the last person I wanted to see...well second to last.

"Good morning, Bella" Alice smiled at me slightly and stepped aside to make room.

"Alice" I nodded slightly then stood there silent not even making eye-contact.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she tried to make small talk, but I ignored her.

"Well..." she remained silent for the rest of our ride. When the door opened she didn't follow much to my liking.

The pool was 3ft in one end and went all the way to 9ft at the deep end. I was never that great of a swimmer but I did fairly well. I dropped my towel and went for the diving bored at the far end. As I posed to jump a dark thought crossed my mind. What if I ended this all now and didn't come up from the water. I bent my knees to jump and as my toes became airborne I heard the door to the pool slam open. While my mind was still on the door, my body suddenly collided with the cool water in what felt like a ten point dive. Though the pool was heated the water was cold and shocking to my warm body, it helped clear my head and bring me back to this world but in a way putting me in another world. A world where everything was easy, where I had never moved to Forks, never loved Edward and where I had never been hurt. As the water flowed and surrounded me I thought about love and loss, pain and happiness, life and death. My hands hit the bottom of the pool and for another moment I thought about death. I wasn't ready to die yet, I still had to see my mother and then, one day, see _him_ again. I turned and kicked off the bottom hard, jetting myself to the surface. I gasped for air and wiped my face clean of water before I noticed that Alice was standing there looking at me, shock covering her facial features.

"You were going to kill yourself?!" she nearly shouted at me

"Thought about it"  
"Death is not the way out of your problems. If you want to die just tell me and I will get Carlisle to change you"

"I don't want that anymore. I just want to live outside of that world. I do not belong in the world of monsters."

"You can Bella. We want you back. Don't leave me when it is Edward that you are really angry at" Her words were true and I knew that my anger was real and strong but not towards Alice or any of the Cullen's but towards Edward and what he did to me. I was always angry at him but I also turned that anger at the Cullen's. Edward promised me something above everything.

"You have to promise me that if I come back with you that after I say what I need to Edward that I will be able to leave without any farther interference from you or anyone" I climbed out of the water and dried off.

"You have my word. Oh, and Bella, I cannot promise to solve all your problems but I can promise that you will never have to face them alone." She stroked my shoulder and I smiled slightly at her.

"Sometimes I don't know if love is really worth fighting for" I felt a tear roll down my cheek and then Alice's cold embrace.

"This love is. Please…give him one more chance to prove that he loves you" I shivered in her arms and she released me.

"I will talk with him and that is all I can promise you" I wasn't going back to the way it was with just one touch or just a 'sorry' it would take so much more than that to get me back. I turned my back on Alice and walked out of the pool room and back to mine.

"I am going to call my mom and get my things. I will drive back in my truck" I slipped in when Alice opened her mouth.

"Fine, please be ready soon. We will need to get going if we are going to get anywhere with your truck." she grumbled.

I nodded and turned to my room.

**Jasper's POV **

As soon as it was dark I kissed Alice one last time before I left. I didn't want to leave her alone with the task that she had, but I knew that my task was greater. My brother had turned down a dark road and leaves it to Alice to believe that he can come back from it. She has always seen the best in people, even when they cannot see it themselves. She has done the same for me many times.

I didn't know where I was going; all I had was a direction, in a state. It would take just an hour to get there; I would arrive long before Edward would. Now all I had to think about was how I was going to talk him into coming back with me and not killing me first. That was the hard part of this plan. I called Alice just as I was entering Oregon country.

"Can you give me a town or a land marker as to where he might be?"

"Medford is where he will be tonight but I can't help you with any other night."

"Thanks. I will call you as soon as I can. I love you"

"I love you too. Be careful" and then the line went dead. I was headed to a city where my crazy brother could be anywhere. I knew that Edward was smart enough to think ahead when it came to feeding on humans. He would find one, and then he would take her somewhere that no one would ever think to look for a poor soul. I would just have to catch him before he could kill another young woman for the sake of his stupidity and pride.

Within the hour I had entered the city of Medford. It was nearing midnight and I knew that this would be the best time for Edward to strike. I walked around the club scenes, always in the darkness and always blocking my mind from Edward.

After two hours of prowling the streets I was about to give up and wait until the next night when I saw him. There was a blonde female thrown on his back as he ran through the darkness out of the city. I waited to follow in fear that he would sense me coming. I picked up his trail easily and followed it into a forest, miles from any town. I listened as he laid her body on the mossy earth and kneeled down beside her.

'I have to stop him from killing again' I thought to myself as I came into viewing range of Edward and the female. He was bent over her already, lapping greedily at her blood.

"Edward" he lifted his head to look at me and the scent of human blood hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I see you have managed to track me down. Good job Jazz" he said to me sardonically.

"I am here to take you home" the call of blood was strong and it was taking everything I had to ignore it. I thought of Alice and what I promised her, but it was getting harder and harder to resist the blood that poured from the woman's neck.

"I will not come home. I have no family left there for me" His bright red eyes stared at me for a moment before returning to his meal.

"That's not true, you will always have family. You just have to come back with me" subconsciously I took a step forward and the smell got thicker and stronger. He pulled away again, looking at me.

"I have lost the one woman that I wanted forever. I have nothing left…now leave me alone"

"I won't" I ran to his side and pulled him up to look at me "You have to come home with me. Bella will be there, Alice is getting her" the smell of blood hit me in the face and my knees began to buckle. Edward smiled when he saw the lust flash in my eyes.

"You want her just as much as I do. The blood calls to you deep in your heart. If you want it…just take it. She is going to die soon anyways..." His voice was cold and uncaring. I had never heard him sound so cruel about a human life. "What about it Jazz? Just finish it off." He pushed me down and I came face to face with the red, flowing sin. Every part of me screamed to do it, to taste that blood again, but one small part of me yelled to step back, go back to Alice. It took so much to stand and face my brother; my amber eyes looking into his deep newly crimson ones. Her blood still strong and calling for me but I kept the image of Alice in my mind to keep me stronger than the temptation.  
"I will not" I took a fighting stance between the woman and Edward "Take the life of a human that has done nothing to us. I will take you home and out of this madness."

"You are weak brother, and I will take you down" he tensed in front of me, ready to fight.

"You forget that I am younger than you but I have fought in wars with our kind and won with enemies stronger than you. I will win this fight and you will come home with me."

"Let us see then how good you are, _brother._" His tone mocked me and in the blink of an eye we jumped at each other. Kicking his legs out from under him I pinned him onto the ground.

"Give up now and I will not hurt you" I muttered as I struggled to hold him down.

"Never!" he flipped me over and pulled my arm behind my back, biting into my shoulder. The pain was something I had felt before but it still hurt like none other. "You all have been holding me back from this great life." He picked me up and threw me into the nearest tree, causing it to break. I watched the tree fall, as if in slow motion, over the still convulsing form of the woman that Edward had been feeding on. The deadly noise that was heard was enough to make one vomit. The small body of the woman had been caught under the tree.

"She still died! For the sake of your ego and pride…she died." I was angry at him before but now I was really pissed off. I wanted to save her…if I couldn't than at least give her a good start on her second life. All of that was lost now. "I will not hurt you Edward…I just want you to come home…"

"What do I have left Jasper?" He calmed and fell to the ground. "My family hates me and Bella does to."

"You don't know that. You didn't talk to her…you didn't feel her pain; it's a lot like your own, depthless and hollow."

"She doesn't want me back!" Edward was on his feet again and ready to fight. I stood on one side of the fallen tree and he stood on the other. On his feet again...trembling with his sorrow but ready to fight me.

"Even if she doesn't, you should at least go and talk to her. If anything she will make you see reason."

"I don't want to see reason. I just want to be pissed! I fucked everything up!" he held his hair screaming into the night.

"You can fix it all if you just come home!"

"No, Edward you can't leave me" another voice entered our conversation. Our heads shot up and the other woman was standing there. "We have been though too much for you to go back to her now. We can have the perfect life, just stay with me." she purred frantically.

"Shut up! You have done nothing but ruin my life. I am going to go home and try to pick up the pieces of it."

"Please…we had everything…" Dylinn begged like a child in a candy store.

"Don't follow me!" Edward ran to her and pressed her up against a tree hand tight on her throat.

"I never want to see you again…" I watched him spit the words at her, then with all the force he could muster throw her across the woods and into the open field. "Let's go" he ran towards the edge of the woods and into the raising sun.

**I have to say that I used some quotes from a web site I will get the site name and give them credit as soon as I can find it I promise. Please remember what I asked up there and give me some ideas about Jake. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! They give me power and make me want to write more!!! **


	13. Chapter 13: Chances

**You for the suggestions for adding Jake back into this. I know that this will not be the last time that he will be a major part of a chapter. Thank you all!!**

**Chapter 13****: Chances. **

**Bella's POV**

The miles passed slowly as I drove closer and closer to where Edward was going to be. I was nervous about seeing him and even more nervous about talking to him. What was I going to say to the man who broke my heart? No relationship between two humans lasted through something like this…How was one like ours going to last? The sun began to set and a small town came into view. I took the exit and drove to a dirty looking motel, the only one in this one stop light town. Alice was at my truck before the door opened.

"We are not staying here…"

"I have been awake since sunrise and I am tired Alice. I don't want to be tired when I…When we get back to Forks." I turned away as I stumbled on my words.

I knew that Alice caught that but I didn't care

"There is a bigger town just 30 miles ahead. Please just keep driving until then."

"No. This place will do just fine for the night. You go pay and I will get my things." I pulled out my bags and stood next to my truck.

"You are so mean" Alice moaned as she walked gracefully through the door labeled 'Office' She was back in a matter of moments with the keys to a room at the very end of the lot.

"Room 17, at the end"

"Just like a sleep over" I teased lightly as we walked in the growing darkness. She glared at me and unlocked the door.

-

The next morning came swiftly and we were off again. It was only going to take a few hours to get back to Forks. The defying roar of my truck was welcome to my wandering mind. Alice was speeding past me then slowing so I could catch up. I laughed as she spun doughnuts on the empty freeway. As we passed into Washington I thought of one thing that would even out Edward and me. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, my cell phone rang.

I answered it knowing what I was going to hear from the other side.

"What in hell's name are you planning on doing?"

"I am sorry Alice, I can't tell you that" I smirked as I spoke. I was feeling more and more daring as I thought about this plan more.

"Why not? I know you are going to do something that has to do the wolves because I can't see you anymore"

"I am not going to tell you Alice. This is part of my plan, part of my revenge"

"This will not work…" she scolded me but without knowing what I was planning she could do nothing about it.

"Oh I am sure it will" I ended the call and tried to speed my truck up but its 60 mph limit got on my nerves for the first time since I got it all those years ago. It was another hour to Forks and my revenge plan was now in full swing.

I dialed Alice and pressed send.

"Tell Edward that I will be there after I take care of some things."

"Bella, don't do this. This will not end well"

"Edward wouldn't dare break the treaty. Bye Alice" I hung up on her again and headed back out of Forks and towards La Push. The rain was pouring down and a part of me really missed that part of being home. I drove closer to the treaty boundary line and I watched as Alice began to slow down and pass behind me. As I crossed the line Alice skidded to a stop in the middle of the road. Smirking again I slowed to a crawl as I came upon the beach. I saw my own personal heaven in the form of the Black's house. Stopping short, I watched Jake run toward me with a very confused look on his face. I turned off the truck and ran into the rain, to his arms.

"Bella, Why are you…" I pulled him down into a hasty kiss. Deepening the kiss Jake lifted me up and pulled me closer. Licking at his lips my tongue asked for entry. Slowly we explored the unknown together. I knew that he had not been with a woman like this, so I might as well be the first. I lifted my knees and locked them around his waist. Jakes hot body made me forget that the rain was coming down around us. His tongue tasted like nacho cheese Doritos and for some reason, beyond me, I really liked it.

"Bella…Why…"

"Shut up" I kissed him again this time going for gold. In three of his long strides Jake had me pressed against the hood of my truck. The evidence that Jake was really enjoying this was pressing against my core. A shiver of pure thrill ran through my body at the thought of what I was going to do. Moving from my lips to my neck Jake trailed his own steamy lips…down my neck and to the cleavage that showed from my purple v-neck. The lock of my legs loosened as Jake moved down my body. I whimpered lightly when he moved down to my stomach and began to slide my shirt up, placing kisses as he went. I curled my fingers in his long hair closing my eyes at the feelings that he was bringing to the surface. Part of my mind wanted his love more than anything but I couldn't ignore the other side that told me to stop this, that Edward should be the only one to touch my body like this. Jakes lips left my stomach and returned to my neck to suck and nibble gently. This time I could not stop the slight moan that passed my lips. His body pressed against me in such a way that I didn't want him to stop doing what he was doing. For all I knew the world could be coming to an end around us and neither of us would notice until the very end. Slowly one of Jake's hands moved down my back and played at the top of my jeans. My eyes shot open and I pressed gently against his chest.

"Jake…" I muttered and looked down in to his brown eyes so full of lust and want; I almost gave in to him

"Now you want to talk?" Jake's voice was strained and hoarse as he moved his hands to each side of my head holding himself up on my truck.

"I'm sorry Jake" I whispered looking away from him. His body was still half pressed against mine and I knew how much he wanted this from me.

"Yeah" he pushed off the truck and stood up right but facing away from me. "Why did you even do this?" the rain was lightening up so we didn't have to shout to hear each other.

"I don't even know. I guess when I got to thinking about what Edward did; I wanted to do something just as stupid." I couldn't bring myself to look at him as I confessed my reasons. I used him and that was the worst thing I had ever done to anyone.

"You were just playing me for him?" I knew he was angry now. Taking a step forward I placed my hand on his shoulder; he was shaking beneath my palm. "That is so low Bella. I didn't think you could do that"

"You know what he did to me! At least I came to you rather than some stranger that I found on the side of the road. I wanted you to be the one scent that lingered on my body when I went back to him."

"You could have just told me what you were planning" He was still turned away from me but the shaking had stopped.

"You would have talked me out of it. I want your memories of my body against yours, our lips melted together like butter, the way my body felt in your arms." I trailed my fingertips up and down his back. While I spoke Jake's head lulled back on to his shoulders with a peaceful almost pained look on his face. "I wanted all of that to be real in your mind. Not because I asked you to but just because you wanted it so badly."

"I still want it Bella" In one swift moment I was back in Jake's arms pressed back against my truck. Jake had one of my legs hooked around his waist and his other hand in the middle of my back holding me to his chest. "I still want you Bella"

"Jake…" I tried to find the words to tell him that things couldn't happen like this. "Please" I looked in his eyes and slowly he released me stepping away from me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to get carried away with this…with you"

"I know. Just know that if this doesn't work out…with Edward, you will be the first one that I come back to."

"Just go Bella" Jake shook his head and sent me away. It hit me then that what I had said was not fair to Jake. I was doing to him what Edward had done to me. I was making him the other man.

"I'm sorry Jake. That wasn't fair for me to say like that" I whispered at his back. When I received no response I turned back to my truck. With the heat cranked up, I attempted to dry my body. Spending time in the rain when I had just spent time in the hospital was not smart but who really cares?

I laughed at myself and started the drive back to the one place that I swore that I would never see again. I drove slowly down the road waiting for the hidden turn off to the Cullen's house, my house. As soon as I made that turn off, I saw him. Standing in the rain, he looked peaceful with his back toward me. The moment I saw him I felt bad about what just happened with Jake. I pulled in to the garage and turned off my truck. I felt like I did just days ago before, besides the anger and pain I felt was overwhelmed by fear and worry. With a heavy sigh I stepped out of the truck and weaved my way through the many cars. When I reached the door, I simply stopped with my hand on the knob,

"I can't" I breathed and turned to run away again. There he was, standing at my shoulder with the most pained look on his face.

"Hello Bella" his voice was low and hard, the kind of tone I had only heard when he was talking to those who have tried to hurt me.

"Edward" the defying quiet was killing me. We had never been like this before, my heart was pounding but I didn't feel the need to fill the silence this time.

"Are you leaving?" he hissed out when I brushed my semi-dry hair out of my face.

"Maybe" I breathed out quickly. I knew what I smelled like to him and I also know that it was killing him to not know just why I smelled that way.

**Edward's POV **

Her whole body reeked of the fucking wolf. It was not as if he had simply hugged her, the smell was stronger on her lips, neck, chest, and the slight smell of arousal lingered in her body. She flipped her hair and the smell was even stronger.

"We were dragged back here to talk to each other. That is what we will do" I opened the door and waited for her to pass. Bella passed and the smell hit me again. I growled once again.

"Bella" Esme called to her and I saw the hesitance in her walk as well as in her voice. Bella gave her a small smile and headed for the staircase. I followed slowly behind her without a word. I couldn't hear my family in my head but I knew what they all were thinking. I locked eyes with Jasper before I turned the corner.

'Please don't tell them yet' he thought, pleading with me. Nodding slightly, I returned to following Bella into my room. The one thing we had never been was awkward but as we both stood in our room together the only word that could explain the silence was exactly that…awkward.  
"What happened?" I spoke first breaking the quiet in the room. "Today…with that…" I bit my tongue to avoid saying anything that would cause Bella to run out on me again. "Wolf"

"Enough" she turned to the window and away from me.

"I would like to know Bella" she was testing my patience with her vague answer.

"I evened the score" with a quick turn, Bella faced me with a glare that went right though me.

"You think that is the way to work things out?" I resisted the urge to break something. Anyone else would have been a different story but she had chosen the wolf to get back at me.

"Is it working?" her words were bitter and sharp. This was not the Bella I remembered, this was the Bella that I created.

"Yes." I held back the rest of my words. "I don't like the damn wolf even…touching you, let alone…" the words were strangled in my throat.

"You have NO claim to me anymore Edward" I was momentarily shocked by the fact that she was standing up for herself like this.

"Like Hell I don't. I still love you Bella and you still love me or you would have kept running away from me"

"I came back to tell you I never wanted to see you again. You have no idea what you did to me! You killed me inside Edward, you crushed me" Bella walked close to me yelling in my face. "I gave you everything, I changed my life for you and all I get is you cheating with some vampire whore! You think you can just say you're sorry after that. It's not going to happen." She was in tears now but that is how I knew that she was serious.

"Things happened that I am not proud of and I will regret them for the rest of my existence" I tried to touch her cheek but Bella pulled away from me.

"You hurt me Edward" I had been alive for over a hundred years and in that time I had never heard someone sound as hurt as Bella did just then. "I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to be just another piece of nothing in your existence"

"You were never 'nothing' to me Bella. If I didn't care why would I stop Dylinn from harming you? I have many times."

"You just didn't want my blood on your hands." She looked into my eyes and I remembered my last meal. It had been two days since I had eaten but my eyes still shown the deep ruby color of human blood.

"You know I would_ never _hurt you. I promised you I would always protect you with my life and that is still standing true today." I pleaded with Bella to understand what I was saying. I wanted her back in my life and at this point she was going to walk away again.

"You would be powerless if I decided to go to Jake. He would never do anything like this to me."

"He could never love you like I do Bella"

"Like hell." She turned back to me with scolding eyes. For a moment I saw the fiery passion that I missed in my Bella. "He is not scared to hold me, to kiss me, to love Me. " she was playing me like a fiddle and it was working. My fist balled up and my jaw locked in place. He touched my Bella, for that he would pay. "And I have to say" she came close to my ear and whispered "it felt good to feel that kind of love from him."

I reached my limit at that point. In one movement I had Bella's neck in my hand and she was ­­dangling inches above the floor.  
"DAMN IT!! Stop it! I don't want to hear about the Fucking animal touching you" I dropped her to the ground in horror of what I had just done. "I am sorry. I don't want to hurt you Bella"

With horrified eyes, Bella looked up at me from the ground, one hand around her neck.

"How could you do that?! You want me to trust you again. As if" her voice was weak but still held is coldness, she rose and ran to the door. "Stay away from me" I listened to her footsteps till she reached the bottom of the stairs, where they stopped. What I heard next killed me even more. Gasps, sobs and the smell of fresh tears made their way up to me. Slowly I walked in her footsteps and stood in front of her.

"Bella…Listen, give me one chance to prove to you that I can be that guy you want, that guy who loves you with no restrictions" I got on my knees in front of her and begged again.

"How would you do that?" her voice was full of doubt and anger but still willing to be open to me.

"Let me touch you as he did, let me hold you in my arms and love you like none other ever has or ever will again. Please let me gain you back" I breathed out softly. I cupped her cheek in my hand, stroking it lightly. She leaned into my hand and closed her eyes.

"Don't hurt me again Edward. I won't live through this life if you leave again."

"Never again my Bella, My life is tied to you forever."

[Note from the stupid beta?? ^_^" Hey everyone sorry about this....Tash had this done so early but I just got a job and was super busy...so busy I forgot about my beta duties!!! Love you Tash!!! EVERYONE!! Keep reading Gasp!! The twists and turns are gonna blow your socks off!!!!! ]

**That is where this one ends. I hope you like it! PLEASE review. I love reading them!!! Have a great rest of the summer and start of school if you are still there. My beta just started a job and has no time so I will post the changed one when she gets time to read it.**


	14. Chapter 14:Trust

**I know that is has been forever since I have posted anything!!! I thought once I was out of school I would have all this time to write. I have the time I just didn't use any of it to write. Life has stuck it's greedy little craws in my life again…well on to something else…I am finding my self in need of I new beta. I want someone that will not leave after I few chapter, someone who will try to be constant with how long it takes to Beta a chapter. I really just want someone that will change my story into the wonderful mess that it should be. So please if you think that you can do this and not just leave me with no word I would love the help…I really need it. My last beta just lost all internet connection and is not likely to get it back anytime soon. **

**THIS IS THE UN BETED CHAPTER FORM, I KNOW THAT SOME OF IT WILL NEED FIXING BUT I DON'T HAVE A BETA AT THIS POINT. **(see above note) **SO PLEASE NO REVIEW JUST TO TELL ME MY GRAMER SUCKS!**

Chapter 14: Trust…

**Bella's POV**

"I want to take you some place special" Edward whispered in my ear. I don't know why I had forgiven him or where this was going to lead to, all I know is that his cold skin was more then welcome. My clothes were still wet and I knew that Jake's smell lingered on me.

"I need to change my clothes" my voice was still flat and lifeless. I was not sure how I had gotten this far without feeling the urge to change my wet rags.

"Yes, you do" he agreed with me right away. I rose with the help of Edward and shuffled my feet to the bathroom before I realized that I didn't have any of my things in the bathroom anymore.

"I will be right back" I passed him on the way out the door and into the hallway. I was back within 15 minutes with my things. Edward was still standing where I had left him but something was different about the room. The soft smell of jasmine floated from the bathroom the lights were dimmer then before, in the corners of the room candles burned dimly and soft music played in the background of the whole thing.

"I drew you a bath and I have ordered in dinner"

"All of this in 15 minutes. Wow" I smiled slightly when I looked at him. He was different but then again so was I. Before Edward would have thought this was breaking too many barriers, toeing one to many lines. "This is amazing." After a moment of nothing between us I turned to the bathroom again.

"Enjoy dearest Bella." I heard him mutter before I closed the door. More candles lit this room with warm flickering lights. The water was still steaming around the deep red rose peddles that floated on the waters surface. I gasped again at how fast this was done. Undressing quickly I submerged my cold body into the hot water. For at least 20 minutes I didn't move, I let everything that had happened in this day wash away in the wonderful smelling waters.

**Edward's POV**

I had the bath running the moment Bella left the room, at the same time I was on the phone with a close by Italian place that delivered. When she walked back in the room I was standing exactly where she had left me. Small words were exchanged between us, meaning nothing to me. My mind was on what I was going to attempt tonight. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme had all left to give me and Bella time to work everything out. I listened as Bella undressed and slipped into the water, I needed to feed before I tried anything. A deer was away from its herd and nearing the house, I could be back before she even knew I was gone. The past few days had really taken a toll on me in the hunting department. Going after a deer was too easy but I would have to get over that quickly and get back to Bella. In one fast swoop I overtook the deer and sunk my teeth into its neck. I remembered from before that the taste was completely different but I didn't remember it tasting this different. Cleaning my lips with the sleeve of my silk black shirt, I headed back to the house.

"Damn, now I have to change again." I could smell the blood on my shirt and that would bother me all night. I hopped into my open window with a soft 'plop' and was in a new shirt in a matter of moments. It had been a good half an hour since Bella had gotten into the bath, so this seemed like a good a time as any to check up on her.

"Bella?" I poked my head in the door just to find that Bella's head lulling on the surface of the water, her eyes closed peacefully and her breathing even. I shoulda known that this would happen. I laughed gently to myself and entered the bathroom fully. ­­­­­her breasts were only half covered by the water but I tried not to think about that too much. It's not like I had not seen them before but this was different, we were different. Sitting down next to the tub I gently stroked her hair, enjoying the feeling.

"Bella, you need to wake up"

"No…" she muttered to me. "This is better than real life." She turned away from me after this. Sighing lightly I heard the sounds of tires rolling to the drive and the food was here.

I had set the entire table up in our room before I went back for Bella.

"The food is here Bella. Come eat. Alice said you didn't eat anything all day."

**Bella's POV**

I was enjoying the bath so much that I didn't notice when I fell asleep. Suddenly the door opened and I heard Edward walk in. Almost forgetting what had happened the last few hours, this startled me. He told me I had to wake up in the perfect voice of his but I didn't want this to be real, I should be running from him not back to him.

"No…this is better than real life" and then I turned away from his cold hands.

I listened to him leave before I started to get out of the bath and dressed again, this time in clean clothes. Once again I heard Edward call to me, this time it was about food. The smell of my favorite Italian food flouted into the bathroom. My heart still told me that I shouldn't still be here. I was wary of him and of what he wanted from me. I turned to look at myself in the mirror and the person that looked back at me…was a stranger. Her eyes were dark, guarded and clouded with sadness. Her dark hair lay dank from her resent bath.

"What has happened to me?" I whispered to the girl in the mirror. I raked my fingers though my hair and turned to walk out the door. I know what is on the other side and still I walk though it…what is wrong with me? This is the Edward I want…the Edward I know. The door knob was cold under my palm and turned with a metallic click before I swung it open. The room was dimly lit with candles, and the light of the full moon. Edward stood in the middle of the room, next to a round table laden with heavenly looking food. Slowly I walk to the table with only the thought of putting one foot in front of the other. Edward pulled out a chair for me and I sat slowly without looking at the vampire next to me.

"I ordered everything I thought you would like" he was unsure of this. I could hear it in his voice. I was eating alone, seeing as he didn't have to eat. I nodded slightly and picked up the fork. I didn't know what to say to him now. Before this would have been a time where we would be laughing and talking about anything and everything. Now we sat in the defying quite as I ate. My stomach enjoyed the familiar taste of food that didn't come out of a package or out of a drive-thru window. I smiled to myself as I ate.

The food was nearly gone and now I had to face what was about to happen. I looked up for the first time during the meal and Edward stared back at me. Without losing eye contact he rose from his chair and closed the distance between us. A gentle touch moved my hair from around my neck and was replaced by the cold lips of Edward. My eyes closed despite me. I didn't want to feel this; I'm not ready to feel this. His tongue darts out, licking and suckling the spot just behind my ear. Biting my lip, I hold back that first whimper that starts it all.

"No" I find my voice at last. His lips were gone and I couldn't look at him. "You don't get this now."

"Bella…" he started to speak but I didn't stop.

"You are the one that left…you are the one that hurt me. You don't get me back like this. It is something you have to earn back. Sex involves trust and right now…I don't trust you Edward and I don't know if I ever will again. I will stay here, in town but I will not be staying with you. I need to know that you are worthy of my trust again."

Edward didn't look at me as he back away. "I will let you have your space but you need to know I will do what ever it is I need to do to get you back."

I didn't speak again. Rising slowly I turned and walked to the door. "If you leave again, if you hurt me again I will leave and I won't come back next time"

"Where are you going?" he asked me quietly.

"I am going to Charlie's. I am sure he won't mind" I took a step back and went to grab my things but Edward was already there.  
"Let me at least drive you home"

"I want to take my truck"

"Alright, but let me take you. You have been through a lot today." I nodded at him slightly and went to get the rest of my things from the bathroom.

We walked down the stairs without a word and into my truck we went. I handed him my keys without touching his icy skin and slid into the passenger side. I didn't feel anything about this, just numbness.

The time it took to get to Charlie's was some of the worst things that have come out of this fight. I curled up close to the door shivering but I didn't want to move any closer to him.

"Here" his voice startled me. The porch light was on and the cruiser was in the driveway. Edward pulled my things from the back of the truck, setting them on the hood and with one last desperate filled look he turned on his heals and left before I could blink again.

The next few days I was alone, a lot. It was like when I first came to Forks but this time I didn't even have school to distract me. I would get up far to early in the morning and make Charlie breakfast, which he always tried to help with but I always ended up shooing him away. I would clean up the kitchen and then pick at the plate I had made for myself before throwing it away. At this point in the day I was alone again. I didn't want to go outside, I didn't want to see anyone, and I just wanted to be alone. It was nice to be able to sit in one place for hours looking and feeling unhappy instead of having to put on that happy face for everyone else.

Nearly a week had passed when one not so special day there was a knock at the door. I didn't bother to look to see who it was because I had no intention of answering the door. The knocking got louder and louder until it just stopped suddenly. Sighing I turned back to my wall and went back to not sleeping.

"You know, leaving someone at your doorstep is not very nice, Bella?" Alice stood in my window looking over me. I didn't look back at her, I couldn't bring myself to lift my body. "Bella, what has happened to you? This is not like you to just let yourself go." She was right. I had clothes on my floor, glasses of half full juice and milk just sitting around and I was laying in a mess of unmade blankets.

"Bella…Please talk to me. You're my sister, we can talk."

"I don't want to talk, I don't want to move. Just leave, Alice. Please just leave."

"I know you are hurting but you can't live like this. What about Charlie?"

"I don't want to talk about any of this." I still didn't look at her. The rustling of movement came from behind me and I turned my head slightly to see what she was doing. In one hand she had two of the cups I had sitting around and in the other she held a notebook that was torn to shreds. That had been full of different things about Edward, from what I loved most about him to where I wanted to live once I was a vampire. I tore it up one night after reading through it again. I heard her sigh and then the door opened and closed. Alice proceeded to clean around me as I lay there.

"I will leave now Bella but you need to think about what you are really doing."

"I don't care anymore Alice"

"Your future is not good at this point. I don't want to see you come to an end like that"

"Like what?" My curiosity got the best of me for that moment.

"Alone…in the dark." She whispered from across the room. The tone of her voice made me sit up at last. My eyes locked with hers and I knew that this was not one of her tricks. "When you chose to leave Edward before your future changed for the worse. For a moment I saw a forever of happy memories, and then they were gone, replaced with darkness, anger and hate."

"I can't be with him Alice…I don't know how anymore"

"You don't have to be. Just start with the small things." She nodded to me and then was gone again.

**The end of another chapter…not a whole lot happened in this chapter but I just wanted to get one out there to see who I had left reading my story. And if you didn't read the top note…I really need a beta…Other then that, review for me and I might just start writing more. More reviews equals more chapters!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Between Brave and Foolish

Chapter 15:

**Bella's POV **

In the time that I had been away from Edward, I found my self thinking more and more about Jake. Was he still mad at me for what I did before? Should I go and see him? I looked around my room, just to see that it was a mess yet again.

Tomorrow I would leave this house and see him. Today I would have to clean up, and do laundry. I went about the empty house that I used as a hiding place from the evils of the world cleaning and folding clean clothes just to put them back in my suitcase. When Charlie came home I had a great dinner waiting for him.

"Wow Bells. This looks wonderful."

"Yeah, I just wanted to do something nice for you"

"Thanks, this mean you're leaving again?" he asked before taking a bite of the fish I had carefully taken all day to marinate and cook.

"Well I have to go back someday." I looked down at my plate, prodding it with my fork as I spoke. "I can't keep hiding from my problems." I muttered taking a small bite out of my fish.

"Well you are welcome to stay as long as you need to." He gave me one of his smiles that made the corner of his eyes crinkle and his eyes light up. I tried to return a smile with as much warmth but all I could muster was a simple smile, which was enough for him.

"Thanks dad" I took another bite, feeling hungrier now. "I think I am going to see Jake tomorrow."

"Good. He has been asking about you." He stopped after the last word left his lips, his fork hanging in mid air.

"You have been talking about me?" I asked my actions mirroring his. "What has he been saying about me?"

"He is worried since you have gotten back from your trip. He said that something happened between him and you when you got back but he wouldn't say anything about it." He looked at me like I would answer his unasked questions.

"Something did happen, dad." I looked into the setting sun, thinking about my next words. "But I still don't know how or why if happened." I spoke slowly.

"That's okay Bells. You don't have to tell me anything." He smiled slowly. He was never the type to pry into my life.

"Thanks Dad" I smiled at him again. Soon it was dark and sleep seemed like that best thing to do.

Morning came, and for the first time I didn't dread getting out of bed. I dressed warmly knowing I would be spending a lot of time outside and since it was nearing fall it was getting colder. I went about my morning chores without much thought. When it reached 11 O'clock I figured that Jake would be awake.

Before I knew it I was pulling up to Jakes house. I could see Billy in the window looking at me warily. I heard the passenger side of my truck open and Jake slid in.

"Jake, I am really sorry for what happened before." I couldn't bring myself to look at him as I spoke.

"Bella, I am alright with what happened. I know why you did it, and I see that it didn't work." He laughed lightly smiling at me.

"Oh it did…but he wanted something that he has not earned…"I bit my lip and looked at him. I had toed that line just a little to close this time.

"He wanted that…from you?" his hands were shaking.

"Please Jake. I told him no, and I walked away." His shaking stopped but his gaze was hard as he looked into my eyes. "I just came to say I was sorry." I suddenly wanted to be alone again. This drama was starting to kill me slowly.

"Are you going back to him?" He asked slowly, measuring his words.

"No, I just want to be alone."

"We are going to have a party of sorts tonight. Will you come?" In just a moment he returned to the Jake that I love so much.

"If you want me there, I will be." I smiled at him, laughing at the notation that he would not want me there.

"It starts at 6, don't be late." He leaned over and kissed my cheek before slipping out of the truck.

When I pulled out I didn't know where I was going or if I was even going to live for my next moment. I saw a familiar cliff in the distance and I saw my freedom. I pulled up on the side of the road and ran to the cliff. The water rushing below me calmed me in an odd way. I sighed and sat with my feet dangling over the edge.

**Dylann's POV**

The anger pulsing through my veins was fueling my hatred for that damn human…Bella. He chose her over me, throwing me out like yesterdays trash. I will kill her even if that means I die shortly after. Edward will still have lost the love of his forever damned life.

The tress passes by in a blur as I run through the forests. Then I caught a scent that stopped me in my tracks.

"What are you doing all alone my dear Bella?" I growled to myself. Here was my chance to get my revenge. I changed my direction and bolted to her.

When I came upon the human, she was simply sitting on the edge of the cliff. This will be easier then I thought.

"What is a vampire stealing human like you…doing out here…and so alone?" I spoke just loud enough for her to hear me. Her head whipped around and fear was plain in her eyes.

"You're Dylinn I am guessing, the bitch that tried to steal Edward from me."

"You're brave to stand up to someone who could kill you with her pinky" I paced the edge of the clearing watching her.

"You're brave to try and kill me when I have the wolves on my side as well as the vampires." She stood strong against me.

"Foolish human, you think that I care who it close by. I could kill you before you scream. They wouldn't find you till much later."

"I would think again about that. I could just jump." She backed up to the edge of the cliff.

"You would die, my wish would still come true whatever you do." I wanted her blood on my hands but most of all I just wanted her dead.

"I have done this before and look…here I stand." The fear was all but gone from her eyes as she turned and prepared to jump.

**Alice's POV**

The glass bowl I held in my hand dropped as I saw the vision from my nightmares. Bella was being threatened by Dylinn in the place where she jumped before.

"Edward! We have to go!?" I raised my voice through the house and Edward was at my side right away.

"How did she find Bella?" He asked as we ran to the car.

"Bella was alone and she was running by."

"Why the hell was she alone in the middle of the woods?" We were speeding down the road now.

"She was with Jake before she went off alone."

"He knows about Dylinn and he still let Bella go off alone. Stupid!"

"They are in the wolves territories. We can't cross."

"I don't care. I have to finish this will Dylinn and get Bella back." With all haste we sped across the line of no return.

Bella's truck sat on the side of the road and I knew we had no time to spare. In the moment that it took to step out of the car, a scream priced the air.

**There it is folks!! There is another chapter of the stories that I have not written in for a very long time….I am going to try to write more. This is the second chapter that I have finished in less then 24 hours!! I am proud of my self!! **

**I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA THAT WILL NOT DITCH ME MID STORY!!! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO IT…PLEASE PM ME!!! Review please!! It makes me want to write!!1**


	16. Chapter 16: The Fall

**For this part I jumped back before the scream so that story is a bit more outlined. Hope you enjoy. I know it is mega behind. I am moving to a new place and that is taking up all of my time. I will try and write more when I get all moved into my new place. Please review. They give me ideas and make me wanna write more!! **

_**I just noticed that when I posted chapter 15 was exactly 2 years after I started the story…two years and only 15 chapters…not so good but I am trying to get better. I have a lot planned for the next few chapters.**_

Chapter 16: The fall

**Bella's POV**

I watched the female vampire just as she watch me. No words were going to solve the problems between us, my death or hers the only way to end it. The silence between us could be felt.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quickly

"You know why" she hissed back at me.

"You want that which you can not have. I know that much but what does killing me have to do with it?" I needed to know at least this before I died.

"I love him. More then anything I love him."

"And you don't think I do? Or that I he loves me in return?"  
"I love him more then you fragile human body could ever know." She was spiteful and I could tell.

"I wanted to become one of you, to be with him."

"He would never change you" her voice calmed slightly after I said this.

"He was going to before you came along and ruined it all" I was shocked at the mere fact that she had not yet attacked me. My guard was high but not enough for a vampire.

"I ruined nothing. It was his love for you that ruined everything."

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

"I want him to be here to see you die…slowly." A deadly smirk cursed her lips. I could do nothing to stop her. I looked over my shoulder at the water. I survived once, I could do it again. I took a small step back and watch as she contemplated her next move. "Or I could kill you now and watch Edward's face when he finds your cold, lifeless body washes up on the rocks."

I couldn't speak; fear filled my body as she spoke. Suddenly Dylinn whipped around to face a large russet wolf baring its deadly teeth.

"Jake…" I breathed a sigh of relief. Two more wolves appeared in the clearing. Dylinn turned back towards the cliff and ran towards me. Before I could take a breath, I was thrown over her shoulder and was falling into the water. I let out a loud scream moments before the ice cold of the water enveloped me.

~\~/~\~/~

**Alice's POV**

"She is gone. I can't see either of them." I panicked as my vision went black. The only reason I would lose site of both Dylinn and Bella is if the wolves were around. "We have to find her." The car grinded to a halt and Edward and I were out. Just then we heard the worst possible thing. Bella's scream penetrated the wood around us. With just a glance at each other we were off in a run. Wolves were standing on the cliffs in human form looking towards the ocean.

"What happened?! Where is she?" I asked in a hurried panic.

"Dylinn grabbed her and jumped from the cliff side." Edward spoke from Jakes mind.

"You shouldn't be here" Sam spoke in his firm voice.

"This involves Bella. Are you really going to be that cold hearted towards her?" I look straight at Jake because I knew anything about Bella would be his choice.

"How do you know she is even alive? He asked me.

"I don't but she didn't kill Bella here, so she must be taking her somewhere else to lure Edward there."

"Jacob, please. I messed up with her before. Let me have this chance to help her." Edward was begging with all he was.

"Fine but she wouldn't stay on our land." Sam spoke this time. "Go to places you think that female would take Bella. Start there and we will keep a round the clock search for her. She won't live to hurt Bella again."

"Thank you" and with that I pulled Edward away from the clearing.

"I have to go alone Alice." Edward stopped short of the car.

"No, I am going to come with you" he couldn't go in blind and alone. I tried looking for Bella's future as the car purred to life and sped away.

"She will kill Bella if she thinks I have anyone else with me."

"Could you see anything in her mind that would help us?" I couldn't see any future that involved either one of them.

"No, she had learned to shield her mind from my powers." I could see his mind working to think of where to look first.

"Where are you going to look for her?"

"I don't know."

"Did you two have any spot that was special in any way?"  
"N…yeah we did." He stopped and thought. The car slowed and soon came to a stop. "Go home Alice. I will contact you when I can. I have to make this right on my own." He stepped out of the car, leaning down to talk.

"I want to go with you Edward. She could kill you."

"That is a risk that I am willing to take. Tell everyone I love them, if I don't make it back" I felt close to tears, if such thing was possible. I simply nodded and ran to hug him close to me.

"You will come back safe. I know it." I didn't have to see the future to know what I wanted to happen.

"I would never bet against you" he made a small joke before he turned to leave. A moment later I was alone and a plan was forming in my mind quickly.

~\~/~\~/~

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't know that she was in out woods but it was the only place that we had shared anytime together. My life for Bella's had never been an option; she knew I would die for her. The speed of my feet didn't seem fast enough, I needed to go faster, and I needed to save Bella. It would take at least half an hour to cross most of the state to get to where we would meet. I couldn't stop the horrible things that bled into my mind as I ran. What if she was already dead, if she was going to be hurt just for Dylinn's fun?

I could smell Bella now, I was getting close. I could hear her heart beating calming and I was confused. What was Dylinn doing to Bella that was keeping her so calm?

I burst through the cleaning of trees and found Bella sitting, untied, near a tree and Dylinn in the tree next to her.

"I'm here…what do you want?"

"I wanted you to be here to watch her die." She didn't even bother to look at me as she spoke. "But I have come up with a better idea as we were talking on the cliff" I heard Bella's heartbeat jump at this comment.

"I will not let you touch her." I didn't move any close to either one of them. I locked eyes with Bella, trying to tell her it would be okay. She looked back at me with fear-filled eyes.

"No…I will not touch her." Dylinn smirked smugly and dropped from the tree. She walked to Bella and pulled her up by the wrist. "You know what I am going to do, don't you?"

"You will let her go NOW" I roared at her but she didn't look at me. She stroked Bella's face softly.

"No…" Bella said softly looking into Dylinn's dark red eyes.

"Oh of course you do." She got close to Bella's ear and whispered "He is going to kill you…not me." Dylinn brought a small knife to Bella's neck and quickly cut her with it. It was a clean cut that started to bleed instantly. I could feel her heart beating franticly as she eyes went from me to Dylinn.

"Let's see how this one plays out." I watched her lean forward and lick Bella's wound. She licked her lips and bit her lip "You taste wonderfully." For the first time, Dylinn turned to me. I lust her Bella's blood was quickly taking over my body. I wasn't breathing but I couldn't stop forever. Before I knew it, Dylinn had my face in her hands and her lips pressed firmly to mine. The taste of Bella's blood touched my tongue and I fury inside of my started. Harshly I shoved Dylinn away. All I could think about was the taste of blood. I had Bella in my hands and her neck in my mouth. I could hear her scream for me to stop, that I was hurting her; but I couldn't stop, it was too good. Blood dripped down my chin and soon Bella's body was too weak to struggle anymore.

Roughly I was pulled away from Bella's body and she dropped to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing Edward!?" Alice was standing in front of me baring her teeth.

"I told you to go home" I growled at her fiercely. I just wanted Bella and her sweet blood. She was in my mind and having my fill of her was all I could think about.

"You are killing her." Alice crunched in front of Bella's limp body. Dylinn stood to the side to watch how everything turned out.

"I want her." I didn't have control over myself. All I could think about was my own lust.

"Take out what ever you are feeling on that one over there. She is the real problem here." Alice pointed at Dylinn. Quickly I looked at Dylinn, sudden fear flashed in her eyes. "Take her out and I will let you have Bella." I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth but she had what I wanted. I lurched at Dylinn pinning her to the ground in one swoop.

"This ends now." My voice strained over Dylinn's hand over my throat.

"In your dreams." She spit at me and threw me off and into a tree. She made to run at me again, I easily dodged her and wrapped her arms behind her back. With a sickening crack and a bloodcurdling scream her arms detached at the shoulder. I threw the arm across the clearing and took stance again. I pounced on her body, sinking my teeth into her neck again and again. Her screams were music to my ears in my current state. With the remaining arm, Dylinn pushed me away and tried to run away. I could see her mind now. She knew she would not win this fight and was willing to leave. I turned to look at Bella again, to find both her and Alice had left. I could smell the fresh blood trail leading away from the clearing. Without a second thought I turned to follow the blood trail, leaving Dylinn to run from me.

~\~/~\~/~

**Alice's POV**

I made it away from Edward with Bella. She was still alive but just barely. I had followed Edward's trail in the car and ran the rest of the way, to get there just in time. With Bell in the car I took off at max speed before Edward could get drift of where I was headed. I was going to the nearest hospital then I was going to take Bella away from Forks, where he would have time to calm down before she saw him again.

I was in the hospital in less then 10 minutes. I let the doctors do their thing while I filled out the paper work. One of my visions had come true; it just had to be the bad one. I could hear and smell everything that was going on with Bella but I had to keep an eye out for Edward.

Sighing heavily, I tried to relax and see what was to come. All I could see was the little girl that was always there. Something big was still to happen; I just couldn't see it yet.

Pulling out my phone, I dialed Jaz's number and waited for him to answer.

"Did it turn out okay?" he asked before anything else.

"He nearly drained Bella." I told him softly hanging my head. "I didn't get to her in time."

"But you got her out of there, that's all that matters" his voice calmed me

"I need you to find him, talk him down from his blood frenzy" I couldn't do it alone and Bella needed someone here.

"I will be there soon." He promised and then the phone cut off. It was another 20 minutes before a doctor came to talk to me about how Bella was doing. I hardly listened to what I doctor said. Bella had hit her head when Edward dropped her, so there might be some memory loss and she had to be given blood to keep her alive but she would live.

"You can see her now" the doctor moved to let me pass. Bella was just waking up when I walked in. When she saw me, she smiled slightly and asked

"Did I fall down again?" she was joking slightly but at that point I knew she didn't remember anything that had happened.

**I know what everyone is thinking...why didn't i just kill her...Well i am going to need her later in the story. But for right now i am going to be with Bella and Edward a little bit more. This is nearly the longest chapter I have written in a long time. Thanks for still reading my stories! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I can have another out in a week or two after I get settled into my new apartment. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Knowing Her Memories

**I know I said that I was gonna have this chapter out in a week or two…but turns out all the computers in my house decided to fail at once. I really do love this chapter. I really like this idea of Bella losing all the bad stuff…but now the question is….will it come back? **

Chapter 17: Knowing her memories.

**Alice's POV**

Bella had to stay in the hospital over night but she was going to be okay. By the end of the night she was laughing again, smiling like nothing had ever happened. I asked her how much she remembered and all I got was bits and pieces of the last few weeks. She remembered driving to her mom's but not why she was going; being with Jake, being happy with him and then being scared as something dragged her away from the cliff.

"Alice, can you help me fill in the blanks?"

"You're better off without them." I tried to believe that not telling her would be the right thing to do. She would be happy again; smile, laugh and maybe Edward would change. It was a false hope but I could still hope.

"I want to know through Alice. You can't keep my own memories from me." She sat up in her bed but winced as she moved. "Can you at least tell me how I got this cut? It really hurts." I looked at the cut on her neck. I could see the knife mark from Dylinn but I could also see the teeth marks from where Edward had started to bite her.

"I don't know Bella" I smiled at her and reached out to hold her hand. "Tomorrow we will be able to go home and everything will be better." She smiled back at me and asked the one question that I had been dreading.

"Why isn't Edward here?" I had avoided telling her anything about Edward, trying not to jog her memory to much.

"He will be at home waiting when we get back." I didn't know this for sure but I hoped. Jasper had called and said that he talked Edward down but he didn't want to come home. No one else knew about Bella's memory lose yet and I wanted to keep it like that as long as possible.

Bella went to sleep easily and I worried about our homecoming. What would happen when we got home and everyone was still dwelling on the past? Bella was safe now and that is what we all wanted. I picked up my phone and called home. Esme picked up first.

"Alice! Where have you been? I have been so worried about you and Edward? Did you find Bella?" She was speaking fast and in her worried and almost mad tone. I smiled a little at her questions.

"Esme…Bella lost all her memories about what has happened the last few months." I broke the news slowly and there was silence from the other side of the phone then Carlisle's voice

"How did this happen?"

"She hit her head; I will explain the rest when we get home later"

"What have the doctors there said?" he asked in his doctor tone. I explained everything that the doctors have told me and everything that Bella and I had talked about.

"Bring her home and we will work it out when Edward comes home."

"Have you heard from him?" I asked hanging my head slightly as I tried again to see into his future.

"No but Jaz called and said that he is going to bring Edward back to talk this all out. He is still my son and we will not turn our backs on him."

"We will be home in a few hours." And the call ended.

**Edward's POV**

I could still taste her blood in my mouth despite the herd of deer Jasper and I had just eaten. I had never felt lower in all my years, all the other humans I had killed were low lives and deserved to die the way they did. Bella was not a criminal nor was she a killer. She was the woman I loved and I had hurt her. I knew she would never want to look at me or forgive me for what I had done to her.

"I can't face her Jasper. She is going to hate me for everything I have done." I stopped in my tracks and looked at his back.

"Bella loves you, for years now that has been enough for her and if you still love her with all your being that will be enough to heal every wound." I could feel Jasper's powers calming washing over me and I knew that he was right about that. I loved Bella and I needed that to be enough. I smiled slightly him and we turned and took off towards home.

**Bella's POV**

Alice had left sometime while I was sleeping to get me some new clothes from a near by mall. All the papers were signed and I was a free woman again.

"I am so happy to be going home. I don't know how everyone has been." All of my memories were locked away somewhere deep inside my head and I had accepted that I would have to start from scratch on almost everything. "Oh I should call Jake to see how he is doing. I really miss him for some reason." Alice turned and gave me a look that could have killed.

"You just need to stay in the house for awhile." She pushed me into the car and sped down the road and towards home.

"What have you seen in the future lately? I would like to know if I can, see as I can't remember anything." I gave her a smirk and tried to get more information out of her.

"I haven't seen anything in awhile." I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not but I had nothing to compare it with, so I let it go.

"I can't wait to see Edward. I miss him. Has he gotten over that weird act that he was in before I lost my memory?" I asked truly curious. He was acting so weird after he came back from some hunting trips; I hope everything was okay with him now. Alice was quiet most of the way home but when we pulled into the long grass covered driveway she turned to me and spoke slowly.

"Things have happened that you don't remember but they have affected everyone."  
"Then why don't you tell me what happened"

"Your life will be better if you don't remember what has happened the last two months" She held my hand for a moment and gave me a sad smile before opening the car door and walking inside. I stepped out and saw my truck there. I like seeing something old and rusty amongst so many shiny, new cars. I followed Alice into the house that I remember like it was just yesterday I walked through them last. I could have walked through them yesterday but I guess I will never know. The whole family minus Edward was standing in the front room waiting for us to arrive.

"Bella it is wonderful to have you back safely." Carlisle said as Esme hugged me tightly. This is what I had been missing the most. Something inside me, I didn't quite know what it was, missed having the ones around me being this happy.

"I wish I could say something but I don't remember anything that has happened the past weeks."

"You don't need to say anything at all. We are all just so happy that you are home" I looked at the smiling faces all around me and when I looked at Rose I even saw a genuine smile on her face. I was calmed by this moment in time; it was like nothing I had ever felt before. Suddenly as I looked at Rose, her smile faded and every head turned to the door. I turned slowly and I saw Edward standing there with a sad look on his face. I didn't understand why everyone was looking at Edward with different emotions ranging from anger, confusion, to sadness, and hope. Jasper was standing behind Edward waiting for something to happen. Everything had paused for one very short moment before I moved quickly to throw my arms around Edward's neck and pull myself close to his body.

"I have missed you, so much" it took a few seconds before Edward raised his arms to push me back slightly. He looked at me with a disbelieving face then he looked towards his family. No one moved or spoke until he reached Alice.

"She lost her memory of the last two months. She remembers nothing but a few feelings and pieces."

"How" Edward spoke for the first time and I was in love with his voice once again. I looked at Alice hoping to get the answers I needed but I knew she would not say them out loud but have him read her mind instead. I could see that whatever Alice was telling him was bringing up feeling that I didn't know about. His face changed from confused to hurt and angry in seconds.

"I have chosen not to tell her. You wanted a way to put this behind you and this is the best way for that" This was not directed at just Edward but the whole family.

"That does not seem right Alice" Jasper stepped up. "You know better then anyone what it feels like to have a part of your past you know nothing about. It is not right to keep Bella's memories from her if she wants to know them." I listened to Japer and to what everyone else was saying. The more I heard the less I wanted to know about what had happened.

"Jasper is right Alice. It is up to Bella if she wants to know about what had occurred the last month." Carlisle stepped forward "You don't have to say everything just answer the questions that Bella wants answered." I had stepped away from Edward now and was standing in the middle of the odd circle we had made. "Bella, what do you think of that?" they talked to me at last. I stopped to think for second before answering.

"I don't want to remember them if these events are so bad. Maybe down the line I will have more questions but right now I don't want to know. I would rather live knowing I have forgotten months of life then live in the pain that we all seemed to be in before. I want everything to stay happy and easy."

"Life is never easy Bella" Edward reached out to stroke my face. I leaned into his hand, smiling slightly.

"I want this back. I want my life to be the way it was before anything back happened" I touched Edward's face but he pulled away from me slightly. I was confused but that could wait till we were alone.

"Edward please. I want us to put whatever I can't remember behind us and get back to what really matters."

"It's not that easy Bella." His hand dropped lower to stroke the strange cut on my neck. He looked sad as he stroked it.

"It can be that easy. You just have to forget about it all. It happened in a past I don't remember, one I don't want to remember. All I want now is the future, our future." I begged him to forget everything though I didn't know what I was begging for.

"Bella it's been a long day. Why don't you go upstairs and rest for awhile. I need to talk to Edward then I will send him up." Carlisle could see that Edward was struggling with something that I couldn't help him with. I nodded and Alice walked with me upstairs. I walked mine and Edward's bedroom and sighed.

"I have one question right now." I turned to face Alice. "Can I ask it?"

"Yes you can" she stood at the door and I sat on the end of the bed.

"Was Edward the cause of all the bad things that happened?" I didn't really want to know the answer but I was so confused.

"Yes, he was the cause" she answered me truthfully and for that I was grateful.

"Thank you Alice, for everything you have done" I gave her a smile and turn to lie in bed. I turned and she was gone.

**I think this was the best chapter I have written. I love it so much. I just started a lot of things and I can't wait to show you all where they are going to lead. It will be the best thing in my world when it is done. Please review! I worked really hard to get this chapter up today and I would like to get some awesome reviews to make me want to write more sooner!! Thanks bunches!!**


	18. Chapter 18: Running Away Again

**Well this one has the start of the end in it. I hope you all love it! Review when you're done!! Thanks Bunches. **

I RE WROTE THE BOTTOM HALF OF THIS CHAPTER FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER ALREADY. I just made it better. Hope you like.

Chapter 18: Running away again

**Bella's POV**

I was nearly asleep when I heard Edward enter the room. I sat up groggily and looked at him. He stood as far as he could from me in the room. He simply started back at him, speechless.

"Please come here" I whispered ushering to the empty bed beside me.

"I can't Bella" He hung his head in sadness.

"I know whatever happened was caused by you and I forgive you"

"You don't what I did Bella, you could never forgive me" He back away as I stood and walked to him.  
"I don't care what you did. All that matters now is that we have one more chance to make it right, a clean slate to write again." I forced him to look at me before I pulled him forward to kiss me. "I forgive you, now you need to forgive yourself."

"Bella, I can't do that"

"Then for just tonight, forget it all and be with me. I need you" I pressed my body against his, tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Bella, I can't do this, we can't. I could hurt you"

"I don't care. Just one night Edward" I whispered to his ear and I felt this arms wrap around me gently, molding his body to mine.

"I trust you Edward"

"Don't" was his reply before he pushed his lips to mine. Never before had he been forceful like this but I couldn't complain about it. He turned and pushed me against the wall were he continued him ravishment on my lips and neck. "I don't think I can do this" he whispered and backed away from me slowly.

"Then don't think" I pulled his arm and made him follow me to the bed. He allowed me to push him on to the bed and he watched as I slowly unbuttoned the night shirt I wore. He watched with heavy eyes as it fell to the floor. I stepped forward and climbed on to his lap. His cold hands trailed up and down my sides until, gently, his hands grasp my breasts. Closing my eyes I enjoyed the immense feeling of him touching me. Before I could open my eyes I felt myself being lifted and thrown back on to the bed. I looked up and Edward's lustful eyes looked back at me. I smiled and pulled off the shirt he was wearing. I touched his crest and stopped at his pants. I could feel his hardened sex straining against the jeans. I stroked it and a deep growl emitted from deep in his chest. I smiled at this and begin to unbutton his jeans.

"God Bella." he whispered as my fingers brushed his naked sex. He mirrored my actions and my bed shorts fell to the floor. In a quick action Edward's lips wrapped around my nipple and suck hard enough to drive me crazy. I dragged my nails across his stone skin as the feelings surged through my body. His iron grasp held down my arms and his lips made hell throughout my body. It was not long before I was pushed into the throes of my climax. Edward leaned down to kiss me hungrily and I felt his cold hands slide down to lift my legs to wrap around his waist. We locked gazes before he entered me fully. I took in a deep breath of air, as his sex pushed passes the lips of my willing virginal walls. The pain I felt was felt not only by myself but by Edward as well. He nearly withdrew when he saw the unwilling tears fall from my eyes at the pain of his entrance. I begged his movement with a small whimper and a quick jolt of my hips. He moved slowly at first but as passion over took him his pace quickened. I could not help but whimper and moan in overwhelming pleasure that Edward was granting me with. I could feel his hands on me and my body wrapped around his. Never had one person felt so much love and happiness as I did at this very moment. Each sound that echoed in our room heightened the moment and when completion swept over both of us, Edward wrapped his cold arms around my hot body. His cold was welcome. My body ached in the best of ways. The rapid pulsing in my abdomen was a pleasant remainder of what just happed because I feared it would soon turn into a dream. Sex with Edward was like no other feeling in the world. As I slowly fell into a sleep, I breathed softly into the darkness.

"I forgive you" then my world went black.

When morning came I couldn't help but smile. I was in my own bed, sleeping next to the best man in the world. Before I even opened my eyes I swept my arm over the bed next to me.

Nothing.

My eyes shot open and I looked next to me and then around the room. The only one there was a very solemn looking Alice. Tears came to my eyes at once

"Bella"

"Where is he?" I forced myself to speak. I needed to know why he was not with me after a night like that.

"Look at your self Bella" she said softly. I looked down at my still nude body. Burses were forming on my skin. My arms, hips and legs all held burses in the exact shape of Edwards hands. Various parts of my body showed smaller makes where his finger tips would have pushed to hard. My ankle supported its own wound in the shape of a light bite mark.

"Where is he?" I repeated without looking up at her.

"When he saw what he had did to you…well he left just before you woke up."

"He told me he would never leave again" my voice cracked with the tears now streaming down my face. Alice rose and pulled my weeping form into her lap.

"We will take care of you Bella" She stroked my hair lightly

"I want to go home" From the moment she told me he wasn't here I only wanted one person. I wanted my mom to be the one holding me, telling me everything was going to be okay.

"You are home"

"No, this isn't home. I want my mom" I had calmed slightly and I spoke in a small but firm voice.

"Alright" she seemed sad at this. "I will get you a plane ticket."

**Alice's POV**

I left Bella alone in the room to dress and pack. She was hurting and I couldn't forgive Edward again, not this time. Carlisle was standing outside his study with the same hurt expression on his face.

"My son has turned into a monster" his voice was full of the hurt we all felt. It would take the rest of Edward's existence to make us forgive him for his actions.

"He stopped being Edward when he took humans lives and turned his back on his family." my voice turned cold and hard as I spoke. There was no going back now. This had to end. I would send Bella away, she didn't need to be apart of this.

"I'll call the airlines. Get the others together and we will talk" Carlisle directed before he retreated into his study. I quickly found everyone and gathered them in the dining room. Every ear was listening for Bella but I knew she was still crying in bed.

"Bella is leaving and, even without her memories, it is Edwards fault." I started. "I know we are all painfully aware of what transpired last night and how he choose to handle it." I looked at Carlisle and he leaned forward to speak.

"As much as it hurts me to say this…Edward now has to decide where his true allegiances lie. With us, his family, or with this woman he has chosen to associate with." Esme looked shocked at this idea but after a moment she nodded and reached to hold Carlisle's hand. In all my years I never thought my family would be having his conversation.

"I need to get Bella to the airport."

"Her ticket is waiting." I nodded to him and raced back to Bella's room. She had basic bags packed and ready to go at the door.

"Ready?" I asked holding my hand out for hers. She didn't take it but looked up at me instead.

"He loves me Alice…Doesn't he?"

"I don't know anymore Bella." I whispered stroking her cheek.

"Maybe this is what I should have done when I had the chance. Maybe I should have left after James almost killed me. It would have hurt a whole lot less." She rose and walked through the bedroom door and down the hall.

**Bella's POV**

No music played on the drive to the airport. Nothing seemed to fit the moment. My heart beat slower then it's usual, I feared it would soon stop all together and my life would end. I went though the actions of getting checked in without thinking about them. Alice left me at the gates with a final look of sadness and I long hug. I would miss my sister but I needed my mother more. Alice had called my mother to let her know I would be there that night.

I sat next to the window and watched everything go by. It all seemed to faster then slower, like time couldn't make up its mind. When the plane took off my tears followed shortly after. The hours didn't make sense to me. Some hours I cried and some I looked out the window thinking of how I would make myself survive this pain. I didn't know why it hurt so much, Edward leaving his much shouldn't hurt this bad. What I felt was the pain of many good-byes and too much sadness. When the plane touched down, my mind was jolted from its haze. I had to be different for my mother. Never in my life had she seen me like this before and I didn't want anyone to. I felt naked, exposed, and weak. I dragged my carry on luggage from the plane and my mother came into sight. The moment she saw me, her face changed and she ran to hold me.

"oh Bella…my sweet Bella."

_**I decided that I am tired of letting Edward get away with everything. There is going to be some Karma coming around to kick him in the ass. I re wrote the whole bottom half of this chapter and I think it is a whole lot better. Please Review and tell me what you think of my re write. I hope you all like it! Thanks bunches. **_

**I noticed that when I am watching something like Pride and Predigest while I am writing...well it changes me and since that is the way I think on a daily basis I don't really notice that I am doing it till I go back through and read it again. So some passages will sound differently than others. Okay I think this is enough for one chapter. I kinda shoved a lot of stuff in a small space but it is a chapter. I know that it has been awhile since I wrote a chapter for this story but I have been really busy…life caught up with me at last. I will get another chapter up as soon as I can. I will work on updating all my more popular stories. Please review. I really do love them. Thanks bunches.**


	19. Chapter 19:Late

**In just a few days I will not have a computer to type on for…..well most of the summer. I am being forced to go to work all summer and I am sure I won't be able to find a lot of time between work and sleep. I will write whenever I have the time to and I will post every time I have internet. Thanks bunches for all your reviews. **

Chapter 19: Late

**Bella's POV**

Mom drove me home without much talk; she knew I didn't want to talk about what happened.

"I made up a room for you and tomorrow we will go shopping for new clothes or whatever you need." She told me quietly before we pulled up into the driveway of my new home. I tried to smile but my lips simply quivered and fell again. She gave me an understanding look and turned off the car.

"Now I want you to go lay down. Don't worry about anything, Phil is going to order in Chinese tonight and we will all just have a sit down movie night." She stroked my cheek and stepped out of the car. I sat in my seat motionless. I heard my door open and muscular arms lifted me out of the car. I looked up and saw Phil carrying me into the house. I hated that I was this weak but I didn't want to move. I didn't see anything as he carried me to the back bedroom and laid me on the bed. My mom quickly covered me up and sat by my side.  
"I don't want to hear what happened until you are ready to tell me. I love you" she leaned forward and kissed my forehead  
"I love you" I muttered and she was gone, leaving me alone for the first time since this morning. I was tired of crying but the tear came anyways, they fell until I fell into an exhausted sleep. Sometime later that night I heard my mom come in but I was not in the mood for a family gathering, so I slept through dinner and on to morning.

I had been in Florida for a couple of weeks and it was not getting any easier. I spent a lot of my time at the local library where it was quite and no one ever bothered me. My mom tired to keep me in high spirits but it was not as easy as it used to be. I smiled more and I made myself spend time with her and Phil.  
"Morning mom" I smiled at her. "Do we have anymore eggs?" I had really wanted eggs for the past two or three days for no reason really.  
"You and your eggs" my mom shook her head laughing. "I went to the market last night to get some, knowing that you would want some again today"  
"it's just really weird that I want them. I like eggs but never like this." I sat at the table leaning on my hand.  
"How would you like them this time?" she joked with me. I only liked my eggs one way but she wouldn't let me make my own breakfast.  
"Scrambled like always" I was feeling better here but as my mom turned away to cook I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Forks and all that came with the city. I hadn't heard anything from Alice or Edward and I guess I had to be happy about that. I hadn't told my mom the reason I left Forks and she had not pushed me about it. I looked at her back as she hummed happily and it just fell from my lips.  
"Edward and I had sex" I covered my mouth quickly and waited for her response. The humming stopped but she said nothing. "Mom" I asked questioningly and she turned to face me, cooked eggs in hand.  
"Not normal breakfast talk. Is this why you came home? Are you pregnant?" she was no longer smiling but she looked worried about me.  
"No I am not. The next morning…well he left me with word that he was not coming back because he had hurt Me."  
"How did he hurt you, baby?" she moved my hair from my face.  
"He has a stronger grip then he knew. There were a few burses the next morning." I ate my eggs slowly as I talked; they seemed to make me feel better.  
"After everything he put you through with that woman…" She started but stopped shocked at what had just left her mouth. I looked at her wanting answers now. I understood that it was part of the memory I lost but now that it was out there I had to know.  
"What woman?" I breathed; suddenly I had no air in my lungs to fuel my voice.  
"I can't tell you. Alice told me to keep quiet unless you asked about it." She walked to the other side of the kitchen, my eyes following her the whole way.  
"I am asking now mom. I need you to tell me what you know."  
"Alice didn't tell me a lot but what she did say was that Edward was caught with another woman and you were taking it really hard. The next thing I heard was you had fallen and lost all of your memories." She spoke slowly, judging my reactions. I stared blankly at her. It all made sense now.

**Alice's POV**

Edward knew that Bella had gone to Florida and that we were planning something. Carlisle was working extra hours at the hospital and Esme was working harder as well. I knew that this was hurting them more then it was everyone else. Jasper and I were sitting by the river. There was no need to talk; he knew how I was feeling. Suddenly I had a vision and a plan was set into motion.  
"Edward is on his way home. It will take about a day and a half." I told him and he nodded in response.  
"Did he go back to her?" He asked softly  
"They were both in past the line so I don't know if they were together."  
"I guess we will have to find out" he kissed my head and we lapsed back into quiet.

It was just past sunset when we all heard Edward coming up the front steps. I stood near the door while the others sat at the kitchen table. He entered knowing what was going to happen. "Edward" Carlisle spoke first. "Come sit" he walked slowly to the open chair at the head of the table.  
"I know what I did was wrong. I just needed a little more time to think about what I was going to do. Which is why I came back, I want to be with Bella again. I will change her, whatever she wants I will give it to her just to have her back. "  
"It will never be that easy. You have not just hurt Bella you have hurt all of us and the trust we held in you is now gone." Rose stood and yelled in her perfect voice.  
"You think this is what I wanted? I never wanted my life to be like this but I made choices that changed who I am and now I make those choices again and I ask for the forgiveness of you." He looked around at all of us. "All of you"  
"Edward we can't do that." Carlisle stood "You have disgraced this family and you have hurt they only woman who would give up her life for you"  
"If you want me gone so badly, I'll go" He rose quickly and headed to the door but I stopped him before he could leave.  
"You have become such a weak person I am ashamed to call you my brother. Running away again just proves you are not man enough to stand and face your problems" He looked at me with such hatred I feared he would fight to the death, either mine or his. The remainder of the family rose and now surrounded us. It all happened quickly after that, Edward lunged at me but he was held back by Jasper. Jasper was thrown through the wall and landed on the porch. Carlisle then pinned one arm behind Edwards fighting form. He threw Carlisle off and it was Rose's turn to go at him. A series of quick punches and a defying crack Edward lay on his stomach on the floor with Rose above him, holding a partly broken arm.  
"Thank you Rose" Carlisle relieved her and dismissed the rest of the family until it was just Edward, Carlisle and I. "Are you done fighting now?" Edward grasped his broken shoulder joint with his other hand and stood. We walked with him to the kitchen table and waited until his shoulder reattached itself.  
"Why did you fight?" I asked sternly.  
"I don't know. I have so much anger towards myself and Dylinn; I guess I needed someone to take it out on. I spent the last few weeks trying to pick fights with the wolves but no one would touch me and no one would tell me why." He informed us. I had so many more questions but I just asked one.  
"What about Bella? Why did you just leave like that?"  
"After hurting her like I did before, biting her and making her lose her memory. I couldn't think that I hurt her again so I left before she could blame me, hate me again"  
"She never hated you Edward. No matter what you did, how much you hurt her…she has never hated you." He looked at me as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. "But you are on the road to losing her for good. There are things in motion that can not be undone now. She is in Florida and I don't think she is going to come back"  
"I thought she didn't remember what happened before"  
"She doesn't but her feelings of when you left before hit her full force when you left again. She nearly shut down again."  
"I never wanted to hurt her"  
"But you did and that can never be taken back. You can build new bonds over the ones you have broken" Carlisle leaned back in his seat.  
"I will say this in closing then left you off to hunt." I glared into his eyes, sure that my point would make it across. "You hurt her one more time and I will rip your head off myself" I saw a flash of fear in his eyes and I smiled. "Now it's just time to wait to see how Bella plays the game"  
"I should go" Edward rose and turned to leave  
"Are you coming back?" Carlisle asked and we both looked at him.  
"Someone has to fix that wall." He was still not sure about being back.  
"Don't be mistaken. You will work for our trust and it will not be given back lightly" Carlisle said in closing before he ran upstairs.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't understand anything that had happened, even those things that I didn't remember. It had been three days since my mom told me what I didn't know. She was now more careful about what she said.  
"Bella, dinner is ready. I made chicken…okay well Phil made chicken but I made potatoes so it counts." She laughed carelessly and I followed her from the room. I entered the kitchen and the chicken smell hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt nauseas from the smell but I passed it off as being too tired. I picked at my potatoes while my mom and Phil chatted about their day. I looked at the piece of chicken on my plate and decided that I would try it. After the first two bites I knew that it was not just my body telling me I was tired. I felt it slithered down my throat and it was not but a moment later I was going to be sick. The trashcan was the closest thing I could grab before my dinner came back up.  
"Okay…no more chicken." I muttered dropping the can back to the floor.  
"Oh my god Bella" she exclaimed "Are you okay?" My mom stood up and felt my forehead and cheeks.  
"Yeah I am fine. I guess the chicken didn't agree with me." I tried to make a joke but she didn't laugh.  
"Go back to bed Bella. I will bring you some soup instead" I didn't feel like fighting with her so I shuffled my feet back to bed. Pacing my room, I decided to cross of the day on my calendar. I pulled the pin keeping it up, pulling it on to the bed in front of me. One day a month had a large black dot on it. A week and a half ago was crossed out with the dot. In mid air my hand stopped. All I could think was…  
"Oh shit…I'm late"

**Karma didn't really kick Edward's ass yet but I have something planned that I hope I can make awesome in words. I am going to be away for awhile but I will try to type when I can. REVIEWS PLEASE. Thanks bunches.**


	20. Chapter 20:Jake

**Well my uncle is a computer wiz! He has fixed my computer and now I am able to type. I still don't know when I can update but I will type to my hearts content and post when I can. I start this chapter now and the hopes that you have not given up on my or my stories! But if you have…your loss and if not I thank you and hope that you will send me lots of yummy reviews. **

I was late and not just a little late; I was over a month late. I should have started the week I arrived in Jacksonville and I had been so struck with sadness that I didn't notice the deadline come and go. I had never been late since that one horrible school day when I was 13 when I started growing up.

The calendar was still in my hands when my mom entered the room with a hot bowl of soup. I composed my face into a less shocked expression and dropped the calendar. She gave me a look and I laid down and covered up. She set the bowl next to my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Now I want you to rest." She put her hand over my folded ones that sat on my stomach but just as she touched me I felt a strong push under my hands. I held back a loud gasp and smiled at my mom.

"Alright I will." She kissed my forehead again and left the room. The moment she was gone I jumped from bed and rushed to my full length mirror. I pulled my shirt up and I gazed upon something I was sure was not there last week or even just a few days ago. I ran my hand over it and it nudged me again. How could I be pregnant? The only person I had slept with had been a vampire and they can't…I stopped mid thought and shrunk to the floor. Edward was the father of this thing, this child inside me and he didn't even know anything like this could happen. I didn't want to run back to them again…not like this. I stoked my bump and again I felt it nudge against me. Tears fell now and I felt more alone then anyone person could. My body shook with the power of my sobs. The only person I wanted to see was my own personal sun, I had missed him more then anyone. I hadn't gotten a chance to say good bye before I left and I know I hurt him

"Jacob" I muttered, gathering the strength to stand and find my phone. Swiftly I dialed his number and waited for someone to answer. Billy's husky voice answered the phone.

"I need to speak with Jake right away!" I nearly yelled at him, my voice broke as soon as I opened my mouth.

"Bella, is that you?" He asked but he knew the reason I called. "Here he is"

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" He jumped into protecting mode before he even knew.

"Oh Jake!" I sobbed into the phone. "I need you"

"What's gong on? Should I call Charlie?" he asked trying to decode my sobs.

"No he can't know, no one can." I didn't even think of Charlie when I called Jake.

"Then what is going on?" He was getting angry I could tell his voice.

"I can't tell you like this" I clutched my stomach again and again I felt a hard kick.

"Come back to Forks and I will come get you. I'll keep you safe Bella"

"I can't come back. Alice will see me"

"Not if I am with you she won't" he argued with me but I really wasn't in the mood to fight with him.

"I can't go back there Jake" I whined sinking to the floor again.

"I'll come to you then. I'll be there tomorrow" he sounded rushed now, as if he was grabbing for something.

"Jake" I whispered and he stopped to listen "Hurry" I needed him to pull me from the darkness that threatened to pull me under once again.

Jake arrived late the next day and I'd driven to the airport to pick him up. When I saw him at last in the immense crowd of people, it was like a scene from a movie. The crowd parted and he stood on the other side across from me, our eyes locked and the whole world went quiet slowly he walked towards me; I could feel him warming me already.

"Jake" I sighed when he wrapped me in his arms.

"What happened Bella? The last time I saw you that other female bloodsucker jumped off the cliff with you and your vamp went after his little whore." I looked at his shocked. It sunk in; he hadn't been told about my memory loss.

"I don't remember any of that. I had an accident where I lost a lot of my memory. I would have thought Charlie would have told Billy" I didn't want to talk about all these bad things.

"He might have but no one told me. Since I finished school I haven't been home much. Has no one told you what happened the last few months?" Jake stroked my cheek.

I shook me head. "I didn't want to know. I know that Edward was with another woman." Even now as I said the words they tore at my heart. "And that it was his fault I lost my memories but I know I would be better off without knowing the whole story. So don't tell me Jake. I don't want to know."

He pulled me into his arms again and sighed. "I've missed you so much."

"Let's go back to my house so we can talk" I muttered and we walked to my truck.

"What did you tell your mom was my reason for being here?" He asked as we walked hand in hand out of the airport.

"I didn't tell her anything. I just said that I had a friend coming to see me and it's not a lie"

Before I could blink we were back in my room. He was sitting on my bed and I choose to stand by the door. He eyed me as he waited for me to speak.

"I know your temper but I need you to be on my side for this. I don't have anyone else that I can tell." I started, watching his face.

"I am always on your side Bella. Does this have to do with the Cullen's?"

"Partly yes and partly no" I stood in front of him now. "I don't know how to tell you in a way that you won't overreact" my whole body shook with fear for him, for myself and for this child I now carried.

"I swear to you I will not overreact or get angry. Just tell me what is going on Bella" He grabbed my hand and I felt another strong nudge from my womb. I looked into his eyes and without another word I put his palm over my abdomen and the child pushed again. Jake was up and across the room before I could speak again. His body was shaking, I wanted to comfort him but for my safety I kelp my distance.

"I couldn't come back to Forks like this…they would know…they would know I was pregnant." I said it out loud for the first time and it burned my lips. Jake backed him self father into a corner away from me.

"That thing inside of you is a monster and I should kill you for it!" he growled at me and I felt fresh tears roll down my cheeks.

"I wanted you here Jacob because I don't remember anything, anyone being more kind to me then you have been. I lost my memories and I am alone with this vampire baby on the way. You can leave if you can't handle that." I croaked out my voice breaking badly. My arms wrapped around my stomach to protect my nudger. Jake took another minute to calm him self before crossing the room and taking my body into his arms.

"I will stay, not because I want you to be pregnant, but because you asked me to. I made a promise once to never hurt you and I will not start now." He whispered into my ear.

"Thank you" I tucked my head into his shoulder

"Anytime" and we sat there like that for, what seemed like, hours until dinner was ready.

Jake had been in Florida for two days before we really got into a daily routine. We would take walks on the beach in the morning before it got to terribly hot. Then the rest of the day would be spent inside talking or, on my part, being sick. My mom was worried about me but I convinced her to go to work and do her daily things like I wasn't there. Jake understood partly about what I was feeling but he still didn't understand why I didn't want to give up my half vampire child.

I just finished brushing my teeth after my latest vomiting spell when Jake was suddenly very close to me.

"You really don't remember anything at all?" his voice was low and husky.

"No I don't" I answered for what seemed like the hundredth time since I had lost my memories. He allowed me to pass but followed shortly behind. I turned but before I could speak, Jake had me in his arms, his face inches from mine. "What are you doing Jake?" I asked in a small whimpering voice.

"I am going to make you remember" his feverish body pushed onto mine and when his lips touched mine, my world stopped for a moment. After a minute of shock I responded, raising my arms to tangle into his shaggy hair. My legs instinctively jumped up and wrapped themselves around Jakes waist. I opened my lips to his prodding tongue. I was stunned that this felt natural to me, like we had done it before though I wouldn't know when, where or even why I would do that to Edward. Before I could stop him, Jake pulled away, set me on the floor and looked at me. I couldn't find the right words to ask.

"Why?" I was dazed by the kiss.

"Just weeks before you left you came to me and I asked you the same question. You ravished me in the rain to make him jealous and it worked until that damned female damaged you and made you forget all about it." He eyed me with caution. My body was still trembling from his kiss.

"I would never do anything like that to you or to Edward"

"There are a lot of things you have done that would never happen in a normal relationship but here we stand" he stepped forward to hold me again.

"I want to sleep Jake" he released me to my bed and turned to leave. "No" I called after him. "I want you to stay." I could see his shoulders fall before he turned. He climbed on the bed behind me and draped one arm around me and held my hand.

"I don't want to be alone any more" I whispered into the growing darkness.

"I wont leave you alone" he kissed my ear and I slipped into a peaceful slumber.

Jake stayed for three more days until we discovered something grim.

"Is my mom gone?" I asked coming from the bathroom for the third time in 6 long hours.

"Yeah, Phil too. You have not eaten in almost two days Bella. Something is wrong with that thing." I growled at him. I hated when he called my nudger a thing.

"He just doesn't like human food is all" I sighed and sat down in a computer chair near the bathroom door.

"Why do you keep calling it a him and what do you mean human food? What would be better? Blood?" he asked expecting me not to answer.

My eyes went wide and it donned on my. "That is exactly what he needs. He is half vampire after all. Jake you are a genius."

"I don't even know why I am helping you with this…" Jake threw his arms up and shouted. "This is not what I came here for Bella!" he started to walk out and I watch he back as he left. I felt tears fall on my cheeks when the front door slammed.

**Jake's POV**

I left Bella's house quickly out of pure anger. If we were home Sam would order me to kill both Bella and the thing but even then I wouldn't do it. I love Bella and it dawned on me, that's why I was still here. She loved that thing growing inside her and I loved her. If this thing inside her was going to hurt her in anyway I would have no choice but to kill it. Until then I needed to help Bella stay alive until it was out of her.

Finding blood is that that easy in the human world. I couldn't just walk up to a donation center and ask for a couple pints of A positive. I kept walking until I hit the far side of town. There was a sign for a blood donation that was almost over. They would be breaking down soon and that blood would be in a cooler that would be all too easy to take. I decided to wait and attempt this crime.

Almost an hour later the last person walked out and I could see them closing up. I watch them put the last of the donated blood into a red cooler with a white top. One doctor held the cooler and left the building alone. I put on my best panic face and ran up to him.

"Oh my god you have too help me!" I acted it all out flawlessly "My girlfriend went into labor right around the corner and she is in danger!" I was careful to hide my face from him, the last thing I needed was the cops after me.

"Take me to her!" he fell right into it and followed me into an empty ally. "Where is she?" he turned to look at me but now I was calm and waiting. "who are you?" he asked suddenly scared

"I'm not going to hurt you but I will take that case there" I put on my best and scariest voice and he dropped the cooler and ran back past me. Before me could exit the ally I grabbed a hold of his lab coat. "You will not tell anyone that you saw me or what I look like" I threatened and he nodded franticly. I let him go and quickly grabbed the cooler and used my speed to make it back to Bella in record time. Her mom and step dad were home by the time I returned to the house I gave them a small smile and headed to the back room.

"Bella!" I slammed the door open and saw Bella huddled together on her bed. "Oh Bella I am sorry" I ran to pull her to my chest but she didn't respond. "I got something for you and your little…thing." I didn't know what to call it and I knew she got upset when I called it anything.

"What?" she muttered looking at me confused. Her skin was shallow looking, worse then when I left this morning.

"I have the blood that you need. At least enough to get you back to La Push."

"I can't go back there Jacob." She whined.

"You don't have to see the Cullen's. I will keep you safe in La Push, the whole pack will." I stoked her face softly

"I can't" she was weak in her defense I knew I could talk her into it.

"We will drive there. No one else will have to know but you me and the pack. We don't even have to tell Charlie or my dad." I begged her again.

"My mom…" she started but I stopped her.

"You are grown and can do whatever you like. So do this now and come with me. I can't take care of you here" she nodded to me and I knew it was time to go. "We will leave in the morning but until then if you want to test your theory about him needing blood we can."

"How did you get it ?"

"I just asked" I smirked and left to get a cup. When I returned Bella was pacing her room with a suitcase on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know if I want to drink that"  
"You are the reason I went through all this trouble to get you blood as revolting as that thought is to me."

"Just do it" she sat on her bed and closed her eyes as I cut open a bag and poured it into the cup. I snapped the lid shut and handed it to Bella. "Just don't blow chunks all over me please" she raised the cup to her lips slowly and then took a sip. I a low moan type of sound uttered from her throat.

"Wow" she opened her eyes and they were brighter, her skin was flushed and a smile crossed her face. "I never thought it would taste this good." I made a face at her and she blushed but drank more.

**Bella's POV**

I was packed and ready to leave by 10 the next morning. I only got sick once and that was before I had another pint of the stolen blood. I knew we shouldn't have gotten it that way but if it was going to help my nudger I would do anything.

"Are you ready to go?" My mom walked in my room. She was sad that I was leaving but she understood that I wanted to stay with Jacob. "You don't have to leave just to stay with this boy. He could stay here with you"

"Mom I thinks its time I start my life over. Jake is the way to do that." I held her hands and smiled brightly.

"If that is what you think it right I will miss you."

"I will miss you too mom. I'll call often."

"You better" she kissed my cheek and I hugged her tightly. Right in that moment I didn't know how things would turn out, if I was going to live to see her again. "I love you Bella"

"I love you too mom"

"Ready?" Jake entered the room "The car you rented for us Renee is here and waiting for us. Thank you so much for letting me stay here and look after Bella."

"Naturally any friend of Bella is a friend of ours." She held out her hand to shake his but he held but the bags he had just picked up. I knew if my mom even touched his hand she would freak out.

"I will talk to you soon honey." My mom walked us to the door and waved as we packed the car and drove off.

"Will I be alive to see her again?"

"I will make sure of it" he drove one handed and grabbed mine with his other.

**Well I worked hard on this chapter and I hope it was well worth the wait! I am doing Henna tattoos for the summer and can only write on my down time but I will work hard now that my computer is fixed. Please leave reviews…you know home much I love that. **


	21. Chapter 21:A child

**I am going to write at least one more chapter before I end this story but I found the perfect ending so I can't wait to write it for you. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 21: A child **

I had been in La Push for a week and I knew that the child I was carrying was special. My belly had grown more then I would have ever thought. Most days, I was with Emily but when I started getting burses, no one knew what to do. Jake was with me everyday but he still had to run patrols with the guys. Sam agreed with Jake when he asked that one member be left with me at all times incase something were to happen.

"Em, can you help me up please? I need a refill."  
"I can get it Bella. You need to rest." She held her hand out for my cup but I grabbed her hand with my own.

"I need to stretch my legs." I stood and gave myself a moment to be sure I was ready to walk. Emily held on to me the whole way. "I know you don't really want to do this. It isn't really fair to anyone that I am taking up all this time."

"Bella you know that all we care about is you. This child is taking everything from you and we need to keep you healthy until we can figure out how to get him out."

"The only one who can do that is the Cullen family. I know I won't survive giving birth to a vampire child but they could change me"

"Do you really want that? After all they have put you through"

"When he is ready to come out do you really think that it will be the normal way?" I asked her as I poured another pint of blood into a cup and reached for the carton of eggs beside the cooler.

"I'll do that" I let her take the eggs from me and sipped from the straw. "I understand why you want this but it will kill Jake." She spoke the words I already knew.

"I will not stay with them. I'll take the baby and leave as soon as I can." I gripped the countertop knowing my choice would hurt, not only Edward but every one of them. I would be alone as a newborn but I would make due with what little help I could get from Alice and Jake.

"You should sit" Emily helped me back to the couch and laid a plate of eggs on the table next to me.

It had been two weeks since I made up my mind to leave after the baby was born. I was getting bigger and he was losing space to move around. I knew that I had at least two cracked bones but I didn't know where. Embry was with me today while Emily was shopping and the other boys ran routes.

"I want to go to the beach." Embry looked down at me. He had his arm around me to keep me warm.

"You're crazy Bella. You can't move anywhere with out being in pain."

"I want to go and sit on the beach. It will only be for a few minutes then I will let you bring me back in." I begged. I had been cooped up and this room for too long and I wanted to smell the fresh air. Embry sighed and went to pick me up. The pain was coming, where was no stopping it. He lifted my bloated body into his strong arms. "Don't forget my cup." We had been able to get more blood for my ever growing habit. He leaned down and handed me my cup carefully. We walked slowly outside. It was raining but even that felt good to my clammy skin. He carried me out to the log that Jake and I sat at all the time and set me down very carefully.

"Why are you even keeping a child that is hurting you?"

"He is my baby. The only good thing I will have after…" I trailed off looking out into the rolling waves. Suddenly Embry stiffened at my side and I looked up at him. He backed away quickly and turned into his wolf. I followed his murderous gaze to the edge of the forest. There was a female vampire that I didn't know standing there looking at me.

"I can't run. You have to get her." I whispered to the wolf. He growled and lunged at her but he was quick enough to get to me. I felt my body go air-born for just a moment and then crash a snort ways away into the rocks. The cup of blood I had in my hands spilt over the ground and the moment I looked up to see where the vampire was I felt the worst pain imaginable. It was like my skin was being ripped in half, my bones were breaking and my blood was boiling. I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a blood curdling scream.

**Alice's POV**

My phone rang in my pocket. While hunting I didn't normally bring my phone but oddly enough I did this time. I stopped mid run and Jasper stopped beside me. I looked at my phone.

"Bella" I answered it quickly but it was not Bella I heard.

"I am headed your way. Bella is in trouble, she is dying" Jake's voice came over the phone.

"How long?" I asked already running back to the house.

"Two minutes and even that's too long." I head a loud scream in the background.

"Then hurry." I hung up as I entered the house again. "Bella is in trouble. Jake is going to be here in less then a minute. She's in a lot of pain." Edward was the first up and out the door. Carlisle ran up the stairs to get his medical tools ready and everyone else was on edge as we listened to the combined sounds of the car ties speeding on the road and the sound of Bella screaming in agony. The engine on the car was left running when Edward re entered the room with Bella, who was covered in her own blood and appeared to be very pregnant.

"It's a half vampire child and it's trying to get out." Edward spoke as we ran upstairs to Carlisle's office. He set her on the desk and soon the blood became too much for me. Jasper and I left the room and stood outside.

"She is pregnant!" I nearly screamed. "How would that even happen? And it's part vampire. That is not even possible. Why didn't Bella come back when she found out? Why didn't she let Edward know? It has to be his baby." As I swiftly asked question after question I was hit with a vision that confused me. I calmed instantly and Jasper sensed the change in my mood. "She is going to leave with the baby. She doesn't plan to stay."

"What?" Jasper was as confused as I was.

"She won't live though this as a human. Edward and Carlisle are going to change her and she is going to leave with the baby" I was suddenly sad by that thought.

"What did you see?" jasper asked stroking my face.

"I saw Bella somewhere with the child in her arms. She was still a newborn but she was no where near us or Edward." I looked into Jasper's eyes and whispered "This is going to kill Edward. She is going to take everything"

**Edward's POV**

Bella was dying under my hands because she carried the child I didn't know I had. We had gotten the baby out and now were trying to put enough venom in her body to save her. I could hear her heart slowing down and I sped up my compressions until her heart kept up a steady pace and smelled of morphine and venom. I looked up at Carlisle and I knew he was even more confused as I was.

"How could this have happened?"

"I don't know Edward but what matters now is that we have to take care of the child and wait for Bella to wake up. She will have to be taught" Carlisle began to clean up the blood mess that was now around his office and leading down the stairs. I took a rag and began to clean Bella's broken body.

"Go check on the baby Edward. I will do this" He took the rag from my hand and I walked from the room. I passed Esme on the way down and she gave me a small smile and touched my cheek gently.

"She is beautiful and healthy. What is her name?"

"Bella called her 'Renesmee' before…" I stopped and Esme hugged me tightly.

"Go see her and then talk to Jake."

"Jake…where is he?"

"Outside. He didn't want to be in here while it all happened" I was gone before she was done talking.

"Why didn't you bring her to me?" I snapped at him

"She didn't want you! She called me from Florida when she found out and I went to her. She was scared and she didn't want you to hurt her again."

"She could have died. Any longer and she would have. Is that what you wanted?" I wanted to kill him but I could see from his mind that it was all Bell's doing, not his.

"I didn't want her to die. Why do you think I brought her here in the first place? She knew that she wouldn't be human much longer and she accepted that" He glared daggers at me and I threw them right back.

"Thank you." I told him bitterly "For bringing her back to me."

"I didn't bring her back to you. She isn't staying here and she is not staying with you" Alice was at the door listening and I saw the vision in her head. I felt as if I million pounds of weights was thrown at me and I didn't have the strength to lift them from my body.

"You knew about this?" I turned to Alice

"I just found out while you were saving her. I don't know how to tell you. She will remember everything that happened. Vampire minds don't have memory loss issues from the human lives they lived"

She looked as lost and hurt as I felt at the very moment.

"We will have to wait to see what happens when she wakes up. You need to come see the baby" Alice moved aside and let me in. I heard Jake follow us in. Rosalie was holing the now clean baby, who had a bottle in its mouth that was made of medal.

"Let me hold her Rose" I reached out for the small form in my sisters arms and sighed heavily. She had Bella's brown eyes and my hair. In all my life I had never seen something more perfect then the child I held now, my child. I kissed her forehead and handed her back. Jake watched for just a moment before he spoke again.

"Bella was attacked by your girlfriend, that's what set the baby into ripping Bella apart. Embry and Paul took care of her though." I turned about and felt the first sliver of happiness from night. Dylinn was dead and it was all over. Whatever I had felt for her died with her and it would never come back.

"Why did she attack?" I had to ask.

"Bella was still alive and that bloodsucker wanted her dead so she could be with you."

"She deserved to die many times over. I will never mourn her death." I left the room then to sit with Bella. For all I knew this would be the last time I would get to spend with her.

**i thought this would be a fit ending to this chapter. I will post again in just a few days when I have more to post. Only two of three more chapters to go before the end of this story. I will be sad but its been almost three years in the making since I started this with the help of a friend. Send me reviews and I will post quicker. Tell me how you would like the story to end. I might jut add some of your ideas. **


	22. Chapter 22:So much for my Happy ending

**This might just be the last chapter of this story. I have dragged it on long enough and I know how I want it to end so I am going to work on it now. I am very sad that this is ending but I will make it worth it. I have loved and taken so much from each and ever one of your reviews. Three years in the making and here is the last chapter of Gasp! There is another woman. I hope that it is as loved after it is completed as it has been the last three years. Thank you all so much! **

Chapter 22: So Much for My Happy Ending.

**Bella's POV **

I could feel the fire in my vines slowly receding into my pounding heart until the beat stopped all together. I had been here unable to say or do anything for three days while my body changed. First my fingers then my arms, slowly I could move my whole body. I turned my head to see the face that belonged to the breathing that I listened to while I changed.

"Bella" Edward's voice was soft and slow. "Please don't do this" I looked away from him knowing just what he was talking about. He knew I was going to take my daughter and leave.

"Alice" I whispered and she was by my side in a blink. "Take me hunting" I saw her eyes dart from me to Edward and back to me. "This is not about him Alice. I need to hunt and you know that."

"I do know that but I don't know if I can do that Bella" Alice helped me sit up and I looked around with my new senses seeing things like never before.

"Carlisle then" I heard him sigh from the door but I was to busy with half my mind looking at how I could see every piece of dust and line in the wood around me.

"Bella…" He started but I quickly snapped at him

"What is the problem here?" I flipped my legs off the bed and was across the room before I could register the movement. They all looked at me calmly "Why will no one go hunting with me? I am burning" I cupped my throat and huddled to the floor. Edward rose to touch me. "You don't touch me" I spit at him and he lowered his hand, allowing his hurt to be written all over his face.

"I will hunt with her." Jasper stepped up to me and took my hand. I shot Edward a hard look before Jasper told me to jump from the window.

**Edward's POV **

I watched Jasper jump out of the window with Bella and I allowed myself to really feel bad.

"Edward this is nothing that you can stop. She has made up her mind and if she is anything like you that will not change anytime soon."

"I did this Alice…I hurt her and she will hate me until this world ends."

"You must reap what you sew" Carlisle chimed in and then left the room. One by one my family left him alone, their thoughts telling me and if she left and took the baby that I was to blame for it. I knew that I was and that would never change. I would live this life forever knowing that I lost my family. Rose walked in the room with the baby and handed her to me.

"She was asking for you" Her voice was sour as she handed me my daughter. I hugged her to my chest as she laid her hand on my cheek and asked for Bella.

"She is gone for a little while but she will be back for you. I want you to remember always that I will think of you every moment of every day. I love you Renesmee." I stroked her hair and sang to her until she was sleeping in my arms. My angel was going to be taken from me forever and there was nothing I could do to stop her. There was a soft thump that sounded the return of Bella. She eyed me for a moment and then set her gaze on the small form in my arms. She held out her arms for the baby and I paused for a second.

"You have no right to keep her from me" She growled at me.

"Renesmee is not like a vampire. She has a heartbeat and blood. You are hardly two hours old and you think that you could handle this." I spoke softly but with logic I knew she would understand.

"She is my daughter" But I could see the understanding in her eyes. She sighed and passed by me. I listened until she slammed the door to our room.

"How did she do Jasper?" I asked softly not wanting to wake the baby.

"She is unlike any newborn that I have ever known. She met up with a hunter, stopped and ran away" My shocked gaze mat his and I listened to his thoughts.

"She will need help in her new life. I want you to go with her, if she leaves. I know I have no right to ask since I am the reason that she is leaving."

"I will lead her in her new life. You're my brother and no matter what you have done, I have done worse."

He put a hand on my shoulder and sighed. "I know how much you are hurting but I also know that she is hurting just as much. I have felt it from the start and it has just gotten worse. Go talk to her" He held his arms out for Renesmee. I handed her over gently and made my way to my room.

"Go away Edward" She said before I even opened the door. 

**Bella's POV**

"You seem to be doing enough running for the both of us." He stepped in and shut the door. There was a luggage bag out on the bed and I had half my stuff thrown in the bag already. "You need to stop and talk to me" He grabbed my arm and I glared daggers at him.

"I remember everything. I can't see it all but I know what you did." My eyes didn't soften but my voice dropped. "You almost killed me…for her" I turned away and looked at him again before speaking. "Sure you were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be together forever. You were everything that I wanted and we were meant to be and supposed to be but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just faded away. All this time you were just pretending." I was across the room before he could blink, anger clear and clean in my voice. "So must for my happy ending."

"You could still have that Bella. You don't have to leave. You haven't even given me a chance to explain myself." I wasn't even listening to him

"It's nice to know you where there. Thanks for acting like you care and making me feel like I was the only one you wanted. It's nice to know we had it all. Thanks for watching as I fell deeper into this torment that you cause me and letting me know we there done for good."

"Bella you are overreacting to this. Let me explain."

"You had your chances and you choose her over me" my new voice was unable to crack or break as I spoke though I know that's what it should be doing.

I had my clothes packed, the majority of my bathroom bag thrown in the trash and my goal set. Edward stood and watched me with a look that would haunt me for how ever long I was going to live. I couldn't find it in myself to forgive him for all that he had done to me. As I changed I watched the lost memories play back in my head. The lying, the fights, and the finial attack where Edward drank from me. I was wounded and I didn't know how to heal myself. If I could cry I would weep at what I was doing. Taking Renesmee from him was something I didn't think I had in me to do. I had lost myself and I had lost him to his woman who had captured my Edward and stolen him away. I still had to learn everything there was to know about this life and I couldn't do it alone. I looked at him once more, this time I was sad and lost but I pushed past him to find the source of the heartbeat I heard faintly humming.

"You know what I am doing and I am not doing it to hurt you, any of you" I stood at the stairs and looked at each saddened face of my family. "This is my life now and I need to face it and learn how to get past the things that have transpired these last months. I will see you again. I feel it in my soul and I will love you every moment."

"We will find you in the future Bella. We will be a family again." Carlisle kissed my forehead. Esme looked the worst.

"Don't leave" she begged "you should stay in town at least for a few weeks to get used to your new self."

"If I must" I whispered back to her and turned to Alice. "Find me somewhere to stay?" Alice nodded and opened the door for me. Edward watched from the top of the stairs as Alice took Renesmee from Rose and grabbed a set of keys from the wall and handed them to me.

"We will be headed out into the forests where there is a small cottage that we built a few years back. I will stay with you." She grabbed another travel case from the floor and headed out the door.

"Don't take Renesmee from me. She is my daughter too" He asked from the stairs.

"I will not keep her from you but I will not be there when you see her." I figured that was at least I could do for him. My mom did it with Charlie for all these years.

"Bella" he whispered in the gentle tone I remembered well. "Please"

"I can't Edward. It's just too hard" I turned my back on him and sprinted to the garage.

Alice looked at me as I got into the car. "Can you see my future?"

"No. I can't see past Renesmee. She is unlike any child I have ever seen before."

"She is special." I whispered as I started my 'after' car and sped out of the driveway. "Has anyone seen Jake since I gave birth?"

"No he left and hasn't come back"

"I need to call him." She handed me her phone and I dialed his number and drove one handed. "Jake"  
"So it's over" He was saddened by just the thought.

"Yes it is but I am not staying. I am going to stay in Forks for a few weeks before I leave."

"Where are you going to be?" I told him where Alice was going to set me up in. "I will meet you there."

"Thank you Jake" I smiled slightly and handed the phone back to Alice.

Alice and Jacob glared at each other as I held Renesmee. The moment that Jake saw my baby he imprinted and Alice was not happy and nor was I.

"You two need to stop this…I understand that you" I turned to Jake "Have a soul connection with her now but that doesn't change the fact that she is my baby and I am just getting to know her. Alice you have to accept that he is going to be the one who cares for me when you are not around. Please just back off."

Alice sighed and took my bags to a far bedroom.

"So you're really going to let me come along?" Jake crossed his arms and watched the sleeping child in my arms.

"Yeah but I can say that I know what everyone is smelling when you are around. You really stink Jake"

"Likewise mom" He smiled and teased me. "I guess we were meant to be together after all but I never would have thought it would be like this. She is perfect."

He smiled at her again.

"I know she is but remember that I am her mother and I have more right to her then you ever will."

"I know that Bella." He didn't make a move to get closer to her or me.

"And when Edward comes to visit then you are to stay and watch over her. I will not be in the same room with him while he is here" I added in a small voice and Jake noticed the look in my vibrant red eyes

"Alright. I will keep her safe if it means my own life but Bella you can't keep doing this to yourself. It will eat you up forever until you can come to terms with it."

Jake walked forward to stand just a few feet away. "I will stay with you until you don't want me but I will always stay with her."

"Good to know Jacob. Now, can I get a few minutes alone with Bella?" Alice returned and Jake nodded and left the cottage. "I will be here everyday I can spare and I am sure that Rose and Esme will be too. We wanted you to take this with you." She handed me a black credit card like the one I had before. "Use it often and for anything you need. We want you to be happy in this life even if you aren't with us."

"I don't mean this to hurt you Alice"

"I know Bella and I also know we will see a lot of each other. You are still my sister." She hugged me and turned to the door. "Remember Bella, carrying around hatred is not something you want to remember in the long run. This life will not end and your hatred will stay with you forever." She turned and was gone hunting for the night.

"Thanks Alice" My non beating heart was breaking underneath my rock solid skin. I would never love anyone the way I will always love him but after the events that had transpired I couldn't forgive him or myself. Maybe I was the one who cause this, maybe I was the one who drove him to be with another or maybe he was telling the truth. I would never know and I would never turn back. My daughter was my life now and I would raise her to be smart, strong and love like no other. I was wronged and I wronged. I will live with my actions and his for the rest of forever.

**I might have one more treat for you at the end of this story. I have had some much fun writing this story. This was started three years ago with the help of a friend and, though it went off our original story line quite a bit, it has made my life better and helped me become a better writer as have all of your loyal readers who review every chapter and make me super happy by doing so. I will miss your input and your witty comments but I am sure I will hear from you again when I start an all new twilight fanfiction and make you all happy once again. Now I bid you ado and –bows- a very happy life. **

**MyNameIsInu**

**Okay I give in…I will post one more chapter that ties up all the lose ends. I will have it posted after this one gets good reviews but if I don't get enough I will not post it. So you better REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23: And in the end

Chapter 23: And in the end...

A hundred years passed and I grew into the best kind of Vampire. I went to college in all parts of the world and all different subjects. I watched my daughter grow into the most perfect woman. She was happy with Jake and Jake was still his viberant 17 year old self.  
"Mom are you listening to me?" Renesmee asked over the phone.  
"yes i am. Even if i wasn't i would still hear you" I smiled at the monator in front of me. Renesmee smiled back. "So i hear the family is back in Forks after so many years. I am sure the tribe is happy about that" I joked and i heard jake laugh somewhere outside the camera.  
"Yes i heard the same thing. I am planning to see them for my birthday. I am 100 now you know"  
"I think i do. Remember i am as well." I smiled thinking of everything i had done in those years, all that i had seen.  
"I want you to come. Dad will be there"  
"Which is why i will not be coming." I had avoided seeing Edward for a centuary now. In all my years i had never forgiven him or myself for the actions in my human life.  
"I want you there mom. You can't do this forever. The globe is only so small and they are not done with the space missions, so you can't live in space." She was dead serious. I dropped my head and started with the same agrument i had been using for 100 years.  
"You don't understand what happened. I can't see him"  
"I may have been little but i remember everything perfectly. I know he hurt you mom but you can't keep this against him forever. He misses you more then you miss him"  
"I do not miss him." I pointed at my daughter over the talk screen and she shook her head.  
"Stop lying to yourself mom."  
"She's right Bells" Jake came on the monator and looked my in the eyes. I had just fed so they were bright gold. "I told you this when you left him. You need to let the past go. If you can't do that, then at least come to the party and see how it goes."  
"Jake you are my oldest friend." I smilled at him and then sighed. "Fine i will catch a plane there today. You will need to pick me up from seattle with a car."  
"Anything for you mom." Jake teased then kissed my daughter. "We will see you tomorrow."  
I smiled and waved at them before i ended the call.

My plane touched down after dark and i knew that Jake was there at lease, which means my daughter was not far from him.  
"MOM" Nessie called from across the room. I quickly as looked natural throught the crowd until i hugged her. Though we talked almost everyday, I had not seen her in at least three years.  
"I missed you" I hugged her tight and then was passed over to Jake.  
"I missed you too Bells. How have you been? Your in school again right?" He asked stepping back. We had been together for years but the old smells never die.  
"Yeah I start my next trem in a few weeks."  
"Sounds like fun" He laughed and i was pushed towards the exit. "We brought you a beauty" He was talking about the car that was sitting infront of me. It was shiney black and perfect.  
"I cant wait to drive it."  
"We will meet you at the house. I think they had to built another one deeper in the woods. We might have to run the rest of the way." Nessie told me before the got in their car.

Nessie was right. The house was in the middle of a set of woods that had no roads leading to it. Jake turned around to change. I watched at my daughter eyed her husbands bare ass. Rolling my eyes i turned away until i heard him shift. I nodded to them and started off to the scent of our family.  
It ended up being a race between me and Renesmee. We weren't paying attenchen to anything but beating each other and in hindsight it would have been smart to look before smacking into a very solid form.  
"Dad" Renesmee smiled and launched herself into his arms. "I have missed you so much"  
Edwards voice shook me to my core the first time he spoke.  
"I have missed you too. Where is that wolf of yours? I can't seem to hear him."  
"I think he got tired of me and mom racing and just went to the house." For the first time Edward looked down at me. I saw Renesmee lay her hand on his cheek and knew that she was telling him something. His face got dark and sad.  
"Will you let me talk to her alone. Esme is dying to see you after so long." He kissed her cheek and Renesmee glowed with happiness. she turned and gave me a long look before she took off towards the house.  
"Hello Bella" he started slowly." I was still sitting in the grass where i had fallen. I looked up at him and said nothing. "Please let me help you up" I looked at his hand then at him. His touch would be to much for me at his point. I swiftly rose to me feet and stood face to face with him.  
"How have you been?" I asked in a small voice, looking away.  
"I have been better" Neither one of us made any move to get any closer. there were lost words floating in the spaces between us and we didn't know how to speak him. There was a lonk scliene between us broken only when i had something to say.  
"Why?"  
"I was not becasue i didn't love you Bella. I have everyday of my whole life."  
"You choose not to change me. So you went out and found someone that could satsify you better then me."  
"There was no reasoning or right in what i did Bella." He took a step closer and i watched him. "I have not loved anyone but you even all these years." I couldn't bring myself to be upset about that.  
"You deserved hell for what you did Edward" I couldn't help but love the way his name sounded on my tounge again.  
"I wanted no less for hurting you." He was standing in front of me now, holding on to my hands by just my finger tips. "I stand before you now, after a centuary of hell on earth, asking you to think about taking me back into your heart and into your life. Give Renesmee a real family that she doesn't have to travel two countries to see." He was begigng with his eyes and i just felt my heart melt.  
"I can't Edward" I breathed steping from his grasp. "I don't know how to forgive you" As soon as the words left my lips, his lips covered mine. I had not kissed a man since was turned. The feeling of it was beyond words and beyond the anger i had towards him.  
"Bella. Please" He looked into my eyes and i just fell for him all over. I was still angry but it was easy enough to cage "Let me love you like i should have 100 years ago." Without an answer i kissed him again, with all the passion and might i could muster. He returned it greedly and pulled me closer to him.  
"Edward" I pushed him away will we were at arms length. "I can't just take you back. You have prove to me" He hugged me again, spinning me around.  
"I will spend the next 100 years if i must showing will never love anyone but you." He Cradled my face and kissed my lips quickly. There was a happy howl in the distnce followed by a cours of cheeres from their family.  
"I guess they approve"

We went hand in hand into the rest of our lives. One day, hundreds of years from now, when life has changed before our eyes, friends have been made and lost, and our family grows to be the largest on earth or in space, it all started with a lie and made better with a kiss. This is where our story ends but we will go on forever, living, ageless and beautifully in love for etertny.

**I hope you all enjoyed that last little bit i put in there for you. I will be changing this to complete now that i have this done. It had meant so much to me over these last two or so years that you have kept reading this and giving reviews to keep my spirts up. I want to thank my best friend, all the betas that i had through out this, you the reader, and last is Stephenie Meyer. SO for the last time i will as for reviews and hope you will give them. Thank you and good night!**


End file.
